El antiheroe
by Setsuna Katharon
Summary: UNA SERIE DISLPA POR LA TARDANSA PERO YA ESTA EL CAP 9!
1. Chapter 1

QUE ONDA TENGO UN NUEVO FIC Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO

CAP.1 Decepciones

Naruto se encontraba inconsciente y muy mal herido en el hospital ya habían pasado cerca de 12 horas de las primeras rondas de los exámenes chunin, desde que naruto había sido internado shikamaru se había quedado con el para ver su estado

Vaya duerme mucho --- reprochaba el Nara

Así es pero así es mejor – se escucho una voz dentro de la habitación asiendo que shikamaru se pusiera serio y atento – quien eres --- pregunto con desconfianza, pero no escucho respuesta mas que unos chasquidos a destiempo que sonaban como una melodía – que intentas hacer --- volvió a preguntar el Nara solo que esta ves escucho un fuerte aplauso tras el cual cayo inconsciente

Bien hecho kabuto --- dijo Orochimaru quien entro a la habitación junto a su subordinado de anteojos

Si pero llevémonos rápido a Naruto no tardara mucho en que alguien llegue --- le respondió el chico peligris colocando a naruto en su espalda para luego salir junto al sannin de las serpientes --- y a donde lo llevamos --- continuó kabuto acomodándose sus anteojos

Primero llevémoslo al monumento de los hokages con ese estado no podrá llegar a otro lugar después de eso pondremos en acción nuestro plan ---- dijo Orochimaru con una de sus clásicas sonrisas malévolas

Pero que hay del uchiha ---- inquirió kabuto

No te preocupes por el, con el sello que le puse vendrá a buscarme pro si mismo lo que me interesa es este jinchuriki ---- dijo el sannin apresurando el paso

Al estar en las afueras de konoha soltaron el cuerpo de naruto en el suelo para esperar a que este despertara lo cual no tardo mucho pero para el no fue muy agradable la visión que tuvo al despertar

Que demonios estoy asiendo aquí – pregunto naruto con furia pero a la vez con impotencia por lo débil que estaba

Tranquilo no te pasara nada si te quedas quieto y no hablas amenos que se te pida que lo hagas --- contesto kabuto acomodando nuevamente sus jafas

Que planean aserme – volvió a preguntar el rubio

Nosotros nada, pero dime que se siente haber perdido en la primera ronda de los exámenes chunin sabiendo que sasuke tendrá la oportunidad nuevamente de superarte --- hablo Orochimaru con un tono arrogante y era cierto naruto había perdido contra kiba en el primer encuentro y al recordarlo provocaba que el rubio enfureciera

Te enfuerece no es asi? El hecho de que hayas dado tu mejor esfuerzo y aun asi te traten como basura, aceptalo niño los habitantes de konoha nunca te respetaran ni aunque te conviertas en hokage, ellos te seguirán odiando ---- contniuo el sannin asiendo que naruto se pusiera a pensar en si era verdad lo que decía

Noo,no te are caso yo se que si me convierto en kage ellos cambiaran me darán el respeto que merezco ---- naruto trato de defenderse

Ya deja de vivir en ese mundo de fantasía y acepta la verdad, tienes 2 opciones acepta venir con nosotros y te ayudaremos o vete de nuevo a la aldea donde no eres importante para nadie tu decides ---- esta ves fue kabuto quien hablo, naruto no respondió su mente estaba en blanco pero Orochimaru no tenia mucho tiempo así que ---- nosotros nos vamos si aceptas nuestra oferta nos veremos en la frontera entre Suna y konoha en 1 semana a media noche será la ultima oportunidad que tendrás te aconsejo que lo pienses ---- hablo para desaparecer en llamas junto al peligris de anteojos, dejando a naruto muy pensativo quien no sabia que decidir ya que para el pudiese que Orochimaru tuviera razón pero que tal si no, esto era lo que se devatia dentro del ojiazul el cual decidió primero regresar a su habitación en el hospital lo cual le llevo algo de tiempo debido a su estado , al llegar vio que no había nadie mas que shikamaru quien se encontraba sentado jugando uno de sus tantos juegos de estrategia --- vaya al fin regresaste --- dijo el nara al ver a naruto entrar

Como es que estas tan tranquilo al ver que me habían secuestrado --- dijo naruto con un poco de furia, a lo cual shikamaru no le presto mucha atención

Que problemático no crei que algo te pasara de haber sido asi te hubiesen matado aquí mismo al igual que a mi además que no hay nadie que intente algo asi contra ti lo creería si se tratara de sasuke pero no en tu contra --- dijo shikamaru con un bozteso asiendo que naruto apretara su puño de furia por las palabras del nara, --- bueno naruto me devo ir asuma quiere que lo vea para entrenarme asi que adiós ---- se despidió shikamaru sin importarle la reacción del rubio quien al dejar de sentir la presencia del nara dio un grito el cual llamo la atención en el hospital pero nadie fue a fijarse

Como es posible que haya perdido en el primer combate --- se regaño naruto a si mismo dando un golpe en la pared mientras unas cuantas lagrimas le caian por las mejillas ---- calmate naruto --- dijo alguien detrás del ojiazul quien al voltear vio al tercer hokage --- hokage-sama ---- hablo el rubio aun con lagrimas pero con un tono mas bajo --- se que perdiste pero esa no es razón para que estes en este estado ---- dijo sarutobi

Como que no es razón, sin asender a chunin tomara mas tiempo el convertirme en hokage y mientras mas tarde seguire teniendo el mismo maltrato que he tenido desde pequeño --- dijo naruto subiendo el tono, el líder del país del fuego no pudo decir nada ya que un grupo de anbus llegaron a la habitación ------ hokage –sama el espia que enviamos a suna fue hallado muerto ---- dijo el que parecía ser el líder del escuadron ----- que llévenme naruto hablaremos luego ----- termino el hokage y salió junto a los anbu

"7_ DIAS DESPUES"_

_5:30 PM_

Naruto se encontraba en ichiraku ramen a pesar de las grandes cantidades de ramen que comia siempre, esta vez no había tocado ni siquiera su primer plato ya que desde su encuentro con Orochimaru el se había puesto a analizar su vida cotidiana y había llegado a una decisión se uniria al sannin de las serpientes, puesto que los 3 dias que estuvo en el hospital nadie lo hiba a visitar cuando salió nadie le tomo mucha importancia, cuando se encontraba con kiba este se ofanaba de su victoria y cada vez que hablaba con sakura esta lo golpeaba mandándolo a volar ya que ella solo se preocupaba por sasuke

He tomado mi decisión --- susurro naruto dejando el dinero de su plato de ramen en la mesa para luego dirigirse a su hogar por la poca ropa que tenia, cuando llego se dispuso a empacar lo mas rapido que pudo, quería salir cuanto antes de la aldea pero un sonido lo detuvo alguien estaba tocando la puerta al dirigirse a abrir puso una sonrisa falsa y habrio para ver que era sino ---- que planeas naruto --- dijo el heredero del clan abúrame con su tono habitual de misterio ---- de que hablas shino --- pregunto naruto fingiendo no saber de que hablaba

Sabes a que me refiero estos últimos días has estado muy diferente a como eres regularmente además escuche lo que sucedió la semana pasada cuando desapareciste que ocultas---- pregunto shino poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio asiendo que naruto apagara su sonrisa y cambiara a tono serio --- escucha shino no se de que hablas pero tengo cosas que aser asi que si me disculpas ---- termino naruto cerrando la puerta

**Bikouuchu**---shino llamo a una pequeña Catarina a su mano y le dio a oler la misma mano con la que toco a naruto y se fue dejando que el insecto siguiese a naruto sin que este se diera cuenta.

Al paso de unos 5 minutos naruto salió sin llamar la atención y se dirigió al lugar en el que se encontraría con Orochimaru pero como lo había planeado shino su insecto no fue detectado por el rubio

"_12:00 PM"_

Naruto ya se encontraba en la frontera entre suna y konoha --- bien naruto creo que has tomado una decisión y me parece la correcta --- dijo kabuto apareciendo entre las sombras --- asi es me duele decirlo pero tenían razón ---- le contesto el ojiazl poniendo un semblante serio

Te lo dije ahora no tienez vuelta de hoja ---- dijo kabuto mirando la maleta de naruto

Que llevas en esa maleta --- pregunto el akbuto nuevamente

La poca ropa que tengo, ¿donde esta Orochimaru? ---- respondió el rubio un poco inseguro

En el sonido, deja tu ropa si vas estar con nosotros tendras que vestir algo menos llamativo ---- dijo el peligris acomodando sus lentes

De acuerdo vámonos --- contesto el rubio dejando en el suelo su maleta, en el momento que se fueron ambos el pequeño insecto que seguía a naruto regreso a konoha

"_KONOHA 3:00 PM" _

La Catarina estaba entrando a la torre hokage donde encontraba shino esperándolo – que sucedió --- pregunto el abúrame al momento que el insecto se posaba en su mano,al terminar de darle la información de lo ocurrido shino le conto al hokage todo lo que su insecto le había dicho

Estas seguro de lo que me dices --- pregunto el kage incrédulo

Asi es --- se limito a contestar el abúrame

Bien, anbus ---- llamo el hokage a un varios anbus quienes no tardaron en llegar

Traigan a los equipos 7,8, y 10 junto a sus senseis y a iruka --- ordeno sarutobi y los hinobis no tardaron en responder

Al haber llegado los equipos se formo un ambiente tenzo debido a la seriendad del kage de konoha

Donde esta naruto --- pregunto sakura al notar la ausencia de su compañero

De el es de quien necesito hablarles --- interrumpió konoha

Que le pasa hokage-sama --- pregunto kakashi cerrando su clásico librito

El …. se fue junto a .... orochimaru --- respondió el hokage con un aire de pesame lo cual dejo impactados a todos los presentes icluso a sasuke ya que eso se lo esperaban del uchiha pero no de naruto

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bueno aquí el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic nos veremos luego

**Bikouuchu**:  
Especifico del clan Aburame. El ninja invoca un insecto el cual localizara cualquier olor al que sea expuesto, ayudando en diferentes tipos de misiones de búsqueda y captura


	2. Cambiando de entorno

CAP.2 Cambiando de entorno

"_ANTES"_

Donde esta naruto --- pregunto sakura al notar la ausencia de su compañero

De el es de quien necesito hablarles --- interrumpió el hokage

Que le pasa hokage-sama --- pregunto kakashi cerrando su clásico librito

El …. se fue junto a .... orochimaru --- respondió el hokage con un aire de pesame lo cual dejo impactados a todos los presentes icluso a sasuke ya que eso se lo esperaban del uchiha pero no de naruto

"_AHORA"_

QUE de que esta hablado --- pregunto iruka de una manera muy alterada

Asi como lo oyeron naruto ha desidido irse junto a Orochimaru ---- hablo shino

Aver si entiendo naruto nos dejo y se fue con Orochimaru y ahora shino habla se trata de una broma o que --- pregunto kiba sentándose --- no es una broma inuzuka lo que hemos dicho es verdad y no sabemos por que --- dijo el hokage

Pero si el se fue alguien devio ver a donde o algo parecido no es asi --- pregunto asuma encendiendo uno de sus cigarros el cual callo al suelo luego de un manotazo de kurenai quien fue la siguiente en hablar ---- hokage-sama hay algún modo en que lo podamos traer de vuelta usted sabe lo peligroso que es el que naruto sea entrenado por Orochimaru y mas aun si le enseña a controlar a ya sabe quien ----- termino tratando de decir las cosas sin levantar sospechas para los gennin presentes lo cual no paso ya que al instante empesaron a preguntar a que se refería con "ya sabe quien"

Jajajaja y que importa si lo entrenan hasta la muerte es un completo inútil no pudo ni vencerme como esperan que se vuelva un peligro --- se reia kiba haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes le mirara de forma asesina

Cállate kiba tal vez puedas presumir de tu victoria pero naruto no es ningún inútil el da lo mejor de si a pesar de lo que digan lo demás asi que guarda silencio ---- dijo shikamaru poniéndose serio

Escuchen no los llame para que estén peleando por este asunto, si no informarles la situación y decirles que si llegan a tener contacto con naruto no intenten nada solo infórmenme lo mas pronto posible entendidó ---- dijo el líder de konoha

Hai respondieron ---- todos dispuestos a salir

Kakashi, sakura y sasuke necesito hablar con ustedes a solas ---- continuo el hokage asiendo que los mencionados se regresaran

Que sucede hokage-sama --- pregunto kakashi

Como realmente no se si naruto regrese en poco tiempo solo ustedes conformaran el equipo 7 si no logramos que naruto vuelva en 1 mes les tendre que asignar un nuevo integrante es todo pueden retirarse ---- dijo sarutobi sin darse cuenta que alguien mas se encontraba en la habitación escuchando, al salir este sujeto apareció

¿? – vaya si el hijo del yodaime no regresa me asignaras a ese equipo ---- pregunto la figura desconocida que no revelaba su apariencia debido a que se encontraba en la sombras

Asi es, tu capacidad de ocultarte es impresionante no te pude sentir ---- contesto el hokage

"_CON EL EQUIPO 7" _

Al salir de la torre se fueron caminando mientras hablaban sobre la noticia que les había dado el hokage

Un nuevo integrante es posible aser eso en medio de los exámenes chunin --- pregunto sakura

En realidad no lo se sakura pero es el kage de la aldea y tiene el control de lo que se hace aquí --- dijo kakashi abriendo su libro pervertido

Solo espero que no se mas idiota que naruto y con eso me conformo ---- dijo sasuke en su habitual tono de indiferencia

Bien si no tienen objeciones adiós --- termino kakashi y desapareció en una nuve de humo

"_CON NARUTO Y KABUTO"_

Ambos llevaban bastante tiempo corriendo pero al fin habían llegado a la aldea oculta entre el sonido ----- bien naruto ya llegamos recuerda que apartir de este momento eres shinobi de oto asi que deja esa banda de konoha y toma esta --- dijo kabuto dándole una banda de oto la cual naruto no dudo en ponerse y dejar tirada la de konoha ---- estoy listo para mi nueva vida ---- dijo el rubio con la mirada baja

En ese caso vámos con Orochimaru para que te asigne una casa y quizás un equipo --- dijo kabuto a lo que el rubio solo asintió y se limito a seguirlo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el sannin de las serpientes

Ahh naruto me alegra que hayas decidido venir y veo que ya te han dado tu banda ehh --- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa macabra y naruto solo dio un "si" con determinacion

Toma esto --- continuo entregándole una bolsa con dinero un juego de llaves y una tarjeta --- que es esto --- pregunto el rubio tomando los objetos

Las llaves sonde tu nuevo hogar, la tarjeta tiene la dirección y el dinero es para que compres algo de ropa a menos que quieras u uniforme asi ---- dijo Orochimaru enseñándole un traje como el que usa sasuke en el shippuden

No gracias creo que me quedare con lo que me dio --- dijo naruto con unos nervios evidentes

Que hay de su equipo ---- pregunto kabuto acomodando sus anteojos

Lo asignare con Karin y Tayuya, naruto kabuto te enseñara cual es el campo de entrenamiento Hebi, quiero que en 3 dias vayas a ese lugar hay te vere con otras 2 chicas que serán quienes conformaran tu equipo ---- dijo ororchimaru y naruto asintio

En ese caso vamos naruto te llevare a donde puedas comprar ropa nueva ---- dijo kabuto

Bien vamos --- contesto el uzumaki y ambos salieron del lugar

"_3 DIAS DESPUES"_

Naruto ahora llevaba una nueva vestimenta una chaqueta blanca, una camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón negro junto a una espada y unos guantes marron con símbolo de garras en blanco, el se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento que le había enseñado kabuto y en el cual le había dicho Orochimaru que se encontraría con el y su nuevo equipo sin embargo no veía a nadie

Con que tu eres el nuevo eh ---- pregunto la voz de una chica, en ese instante vio que era una chica al parecer de su edad peliroja, con anteojos y vestia una ropa bastante pegada ---- mi nombre es Karin tu quien eres ---- pregunto

Mi nombre es naruto ---- contesto el uzumaki con un tono normal sin su clásico animo de siempre

Tenia que tocarme con la sexopata ---- se escucho la voz de otra chica, cuando ambos voltearon a ver visualizaron a otra chica peliroja solo que esta llevaba una vestimenta muy parecida a la de Orochimaru

Y a mi con la flautista que no sabe llevar una vida fuera de las batallas ---- conesto Karin de forma arrogante ------_ hay por que no me toco con nadie mas bueno al menos el chico no esta mal_ ---

En ese momento tayuyá visualizo a naruto --- quien es ese idiota --- pregunto

Me llamo naruto y cuidado con tus palabras ---- dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos y recargándose en un árbol

Huy un niño idiota me va decir que aser --- se burlo tayuyá, naruto estaba apunto de contestarle pero Orochimaru apareció, ---- bien como ya se presentaron comencemos con nuestra primer misión ----- dijo el sannin

De que trata --- pregunto tayuyá

Asesinato ---- contesto Orochimaru esperando a que naruto protestara o algo pero eso no paso al contrario --- y a quien --- pregunto el rubio

A un comeciante de joyas que se aloja cerca del país de las olas, tenemos que asesinarlo y llevarle las joyas al feudal de la aldea oculta entre la neblina ---contesto el sannin

Me parece bien cuando partimos --- pregunto Karin

En media hora, vayan por lo que nesesiten y nos veremos en la puerta para partir --- dijo Orochimaru y desapareció

Naruto regreso a su nuevo hogar tomo su espada unos pergaminos y salió cuanto antes

Karin solo se dispuso a tomar un poco de ropa , mientras que tayuyá desde que les dieron las ordenes se dirigió a la puerta principal y espero, al paso de 15 minutos llegaron naruto Karin y Orochimaru

Muy bien vámonos --- dijo el ultimo y asi el nuevo grupo salió en dirección al país de las olas, en el trascurso del viaje naruto mantenía una charla con el kyubi

**Vaya jamás pensé que fueses a hacer esto chico, unirte a tu enemigo, ahora tienes una misión de asesinato y ni siquiera dijiste algo en contra --- dijo kyubi **

Lo se pero Orochimaru tenia razón con mi vida, los deviles son los que terminan en ultimo lugar o muertos los fuertes son quienes se encuentran en la cima y aplastan a todos no volveré a ser de los últimos --- pensó naruto

**As cambiado, me agrada tu nueva forma de pensar quizás nos lleguemos a llevar bien --- dijo kyubi con una risa malévola a lo que naruto solo sonrio **

Asi pasaron hablando durante un buen rato hasta el cuerpo del rubio actuava como si estuviera conciente pero su mente se encontraba charlando con el bijuu de 9 colas, no se habia dado cuenta que ya habían acampado, Karin intentaba llamar su atención pero no podía hasta que el rubio escucho un ruido muy estridente lo que hizo que reaccionara

Aahh que paso --- pregunto el rubio desconcertado

Te estábamos llamando idiota ---- dijo tayuyá guardando su flauta mientras Karin solo se ponía a sacar un libro demasiado parecido al que siempre trae kakashi por no decir que era una copia --- escucha deves estar atento en todo momento o podrías terminar muerto --- dijo Orochimaru, naruto solo asintió

Nos detendremos a descansar un poco y en cuanto amanesca tomamos nuestro camino de nuevo ya casi llegamos nos falta poco asi que descansen ---- termino Orochimaru apago la fogata que habian hecho y desapareció, al escuchar esto tayuyá se fue a dormir dejando a naruto y Karin solos

Y dime por que tan distraído --- pregunto la peliroja de anteojos mientras leia su libro

Estaba pensando es todo, y ese libro ---- pregunto el rubio

Se lo robe a un hombre --- dijo Karin e hizo lo mismo que tayuyá

_Genial si que mi equipo es bueno, una chica que se cree mejor que todos, y otra que tiene los mismo gustos de hatake ---_penso naruto al momento que subia a la rama de un árbol

**Jajaja no te quejes ya viste a las chicas no están nada mal --- dijo el kyubi de forma pervertida**

_Cállate --- _penso el uzumaki

**Vamos no me digas que no te fijaste en ellas, adivinare te gusta la peliroja pervertida ---- hablo el kyubi**

_No es linda pero no creo ---- _contesto el rubio sin fijarse que se había delatado

**Jaja ves acabas de admitir que te fijaste en ellas entonces te gusta la flautista creida ----** **volvio a preguntar el bijuu**

_bueno lo admito ambas son lindas pero no creo que me vaya bien con la flautista ni con Karin, asi que dejame dormir ----_ termino naruto y se preparo para dormir

**que hay del sujeto al que ayudaste con el puente, que crees que suceda si te ve ---pregunto el kyubi dejando a naruto sin sueño**

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bueno aquí termino mi segundo cap de este fic espero que le haya agradado la continuación


	3. Chapter 3

CAP.3 País de las olas

"_ANTES"_

**Vamos no me digas que no te fijaste en ellas, adivinare te gusta la pelirroja pervertida ---- hablo el kyubi**

_No, es linda pero no creo ---- _contesto el rubio sin fijarse que se había delatado

**Jajá ves acabas de admitir que te fijaste en ellas entonces te gusta la flautista creída ----** **volvió a preguntar el bijuu**

_bueno lo admito ambas son lindas pero no creo que me vaya bien con la flautista ni con Karin, así que déjame dormir ----_ termino naruto y se preparo para dormir

**que hay del sujeto al que ayudaste con el puente, que crees que suceda si te ve ---pregunto el kyubi dejando a naruto sin sueño**

"_AHORA"_

Ante la pregunta del bijuu, naruto se quedo a pensar en que pasaría si se encontraba con Tazuna pero tras pensarlo detalladamente decidió que eso seria lo menos importante. Al llegar la mañana el equipo se levanto temprano para cruzar el puente sin embargo Orochimaru ya no estaba solo había una nota en la cual decía que les dejaba la misión a ellos que solo los observaría, esto no tomo por sorpresa a ninguno así que rápidamente cruzaron" el gran puente naruto", al hacerlo fueron directamente a buscar al comerciante lo cual les resulto mas sencillo gracias a que kabuto les había dado una fotografía de el, aunque hubo algo que no les habían dicho, y eso era que iba acompañado de una escolta de ninjas de konoha, era el equipo 8 (Kiba, Hinata, Shino y Kurenai)al ver esto naruto y su equipo se quedaron mirando la escena de lejos

Con que tiene escolta eh, vamos a necesitar un plan para atacar ---- dijo Karin

Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón un ataque improvisado no tendrá éxito ---- dijo tayuyá

Conozco ese equipo, creo que tengo una idea --- dijo naruto, tras decir esto les conto su idea a su equipo, al terminar las chicas mostraron unas sonrisas y se fueron, el rubio entonces creo 2 clones los cuales se transformaron en una copia de Karin y tayuyá, luego junto a naruto se pusieron a seguir al equipo 8 pero el ojiazul quería que fuesen detectados por alguna razón lo cual no tardo mucho

Ya se dieron cuenta que alguien nos sigue --- le pregunto kurenai a sus alumnos los que asintieron

Si una presencia se me ase familiar pero no la logro reconocer --- dijo kiba, hinata estaba por decir algo pero naruto y sus clones aparecieron frente a ellos

Naruto --- dijo shino serio

Que es lo que ases aquí --- pregunto kurenai al notar la banda de la aldea oculta entre el sonido en la frente del rubio

Solo vine con mi equipo a cumplir mi misión --- dijo el rubio y se dirigió a shino, pero en ese momento kiba se interpuso, al ver eso los clones del rubio se dirigieron a apoyarlo, kiba y shino se enfrentaron a naruto, el (C)tayuyá y el (C)Karin mientras esto ocurría kurenai y hinata se quedaron con el comerciante

Tayuyá --- grito el rubio, en ese momento la tayuyá real apareció en un techo con su sello activado en nivel 2 y comenzó a tocar una melodía tras unos momentos los 3 enormes demonios de la pelirroja aparecieron y comenzaron a golpear a kurenai y hinata alejándolas del comerciante, kiba trataba de atacar a naruto pero este se defendía con su espada y shino se enfrentaba al clon de Karin y tayuyá, pero estos eran difíciles de vencer,

Akamaru intento lanzarse contra naruto pero este de pronto hizo unos sellos y "Fujaku Hishou Shouken"** creo varias corrientes de aire las cuales cortaron al perro de kiba en diferentes partes del cuerpo, --- ahora el pulgoso ---- dijo naruto y "**Kaiten Shuriken [Jutsu de Shuriken Rotante]" hizo una barrera de aire frente a el de la cual comenzaron a salir muchas esferas las cuales fueron en dirección a kiba quien solo pudo esquivar unas pocas las demás le dieron en la cabeza y estomago dejándolo lastimado e inconsciente casi al instante el naruto se dirigió a atacar a kurenai, quien solo se preocupaba por defender a hinata que no podía hacer gran cosa, lo que provocaba que kurenai recibiera todos los golpes

Cuando el equipo de naruto vio la oportunidad jugo su ultima carta (por así decirlo) y de pronto la verdadera Karin apareció detrás del comerciante y le corto la garganta, cuando cayo al suelo ella tomo las joyas y se fue, sin embargo nadie se había percatado de que alguien mas estaba observando, cuando tayuyá y naruto dejaron a kurenai inconsciente se fueron, ----hinata debemos ir a un hospital ---- dijo shino, en ese momento Tazuna se acerco a ellos y cargo a kurenai ---- quien es usted --- pregunto shino

Mi nombre es Tazuna soy el hombre que construyo el puente, los ayudare a llevarlos a un hospital --- dijo el hombre, shino y hinata confiaron en el y rápidamente se llevaron a kiba y akamaru a un hospital, al internarlos el abúrame le ordeno a la hyuga que enviara un mensaje al hokage para que les enviara un equipo para ayudarlos a regresar y dinero para pagar la cuenta del hospital

Quien los ataco --- pregunto tazuna sentándose junto a shino en la sala de espera

Un equipo enemigo, asesinaron al hombre que debíamos escoltar ----- respondió el manipulador de insectos

Ya veo y por casualidad uno de ellos se llamaba naruto uzumaki – pregunto tazuna al escuchar la interrogante shino asintió y pregunto como es que sabia el nombre del uzumaki

El nos ayudo a construir el puente también ayudo a derrotar a un ninja renegado que me intento asesinar --- contesto tazuna tras esto shino le conto lo que el sabia de el abandono de naruto en konoha

Entiendo pero no creo que perder haya sido la causa de que se haya marchado debe haber algo mas --- dijo tazuna

"_3 DIAS DESPUES KONOHA"_

El mensaje que hinata envió ya había llegado a manos del hokage ella no omitió la aparición de naruto así que hokage mando llamar al equipo 7 y al de gai

Cual es nuestra misión --- pregunto neji quien llego primero a la oficina, al terminar de entrar ambos equipos ---- Gai tu y tu equipo deberán ir al país de las olas para traer de vuelta al equipo 8 tomen esto, kurenai y kiba están internados en un hospital con eso pagaran la cuenta así que vayan de inmediato ---- ordeno sarutobi y el equipo de gai se fue

Que hay de nosotros --- pregunto kakashi

Verán el mensaje que hinata envió decía que el comerciante que debían escoltar fue asesinado según nos informa un equipo de la aldea oculta entre el sonido lo hizo, y entre ellos estaba naruto ---- dijo el hokage

Naruto asesino a ese hombre ---- pregunto sakura con una pequeña expresión de temor al pensar que naruto hubiese cambiado de tal forma

No lo sabemos pero si es realidad deberán buscarlo a el y a ese nuevo equipo antes de que naruto cambie de una forma que no pueda volver a ser el que nosotros conocíamos ---- dijo sarutobi con cierta tristeza

Si pero nuestro equipo esta incompleto necesitaremos a alguien mas en caso de que ese equipo lleve un jounin como apoyo --- dijo kakashi

Tome en cuenta eso desde un principio, le asignare a alguien para que los ayude ¡Akari! --- dijo el hokage y de la ventana entro una chica pelinegra con ojos violetas y uniforme anbu

Si hokage-sama --- hablo la recién llegada

Sarutobi: Akari ellos serán tu equipo en esta misión ya sabes de que trata, ellos son Sakura,sasuke y kakashi ahora vayan lo mas rápido posible

Los demás: Hai --- y salieron corriendo de la torre

A donde debemos dirigirnos--- pregunto kakashi

A la aldea oculta entre la neblina --- respondió Akari

Por que hay--- pregunto sakura

El rubio y su equipo van a ese lugar a entregarle las joyas al feudal --- termino la ojivioleta, los demás solo intercambiaron miradas y la siguieron

Mientras naruto, tayuyá y Karin se encontraban viajando al país del agua en un barco los 3 tenían que compartir habitación y digamos que no la pasaban bien

Tayuyá devuélveme mi libro --- grito Karin ya que la mencionada le había quitado su libro de ichi ichi

Vamos solo quiero ver de que trata ---- dijo la flautista con una sonrisa pervertida ya que realmente sabia de que era, en lo que ellas peleaban naruto solo pensaba en que ojala no mandaran a nadie a buscarlo ya que de lo contrario el tendría que pelear pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que una flauta salió volando y casi lo golpea

Que te sucede Karin como te atreves a tocar mi flauta --- dijo tayuyá furiosa

Eso te sacas por tomar mi libro --- contesto la chica de anteojos

Jajá, tú traes muchos de esos libros en tus pergaminos así que no te enojes --- dijo recogiendo su flauta y así continuaron discutiendo por cualquier tontería

"_4 DIAS DESPUES"_

El equipo de gai ya estaba regresando con el equipo 8 a konoha mientras que el 7 se encontraba en un puerto del país de las olas esperando a que naruto llegara

El barco estaba por desembarcar aunque dentro naruto y tayuyá se encontraban cara a cara discutiendo mientras Karin solo observaba divertida por la situación

Naruto: ya te dije que no importa que la misión haya acabado no podemos detenernos a robar en el pueblo

Tayuyá: que tiene de malo solo nos tomara unos minutos además será divertido

Naruto: no importa no debemos meternos en problemas que hagan saber las intenciones de nuestra aldea

Tayuyá: por dios no hay ninjas cerca podremos hacer lo que queramos

Naruto: dije que no y ya --- grito y salió de la habitación

**Jajaja te gusta el enano ---- dijo una voz dentro de tayuyá**

_Tu cállate y no molestes sabes que nos es verdad --- se defendió ella_

**Claro que es cierto discutes con el por que no sabes como llamar su atención --- dijo su voz interior**

Luego de 10 minutos anunciaron que el barco había llegado al puerto, naruto fue el primero en bajar luego Karin y por ultimo tayuyá, el equipo 7 logro ver eso y espero para actuar

Regresemos a oto, ya salió la nueva edición de mi libro y yo lo quiero comprar --- dijo Karin sacando su libro verde a lo que kakashi miro y susurro --- _jeje yo ya conseguí mi copia de la nueva edición --- _sasuke, sakura y Akari lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza

Que no lo venden aquí en el país de las olas --- pregunto naruto

No únicamente en las aldeas ninjas, --- dijo Karin,

Ahh yo quiero matar a alguien --- grito tayuyá, en eso salió el equipo 7

No mataras a nadie si nosotros los detenemos --- dijo kakashi

Que diablos asen aquí --- pregunto naruto con un tono de enojo por la intromisión de su antiguo equipo

Venimos a hacer que vuelvas a konoha --- dijo sasuke

No lo creo el se quedara aquí --- dijo tayuyá

**Ahora quien se delata --- dijo su voz interna enfureciendo a la pelirroja flautista**

Bien si será por las malas que así sea --- dijo sakura, sasuke quiso lanzarse contra naruto pero apareció Orochimaru frente a el impidiendo su ataque, --- yo me encargare de ti—grito kakashi quitando a sasuke y poniéndose frente a frente con el sannin de las serpientes

Que harás kakashi tu equipo no podrá con el mío --- dijo Orochimaru

No te confíes ellos llevaran a naruto devuelta --- dijo kakashi y se destapo su ojo con sharingan, mirando fijamente a Orochimaru

"_CON LOS EQUIPOS"_

Vaya al parecer ya me remplazaron no es así – pregunto el rubio

No es así ella binó para que pudiéramos estar a mano en esta misión – dijo sakura

No le debemos explicaciones sakura debemos atacar ---- dijo sasuke y se lanzo contra el rubio pero lo volvieron a interrumpir ya que Akari se atravesó ---- déjamelo a mi --- dijo y ataco a naruto

Joder por que no me dejan enfrentarme a el --- grito sasuke enfurecido

Vamos guapo yo estoy aquí --- dijo Karin sensualmente acercándose

yo voy contra ella – dijo sakura irritada por el atrevimiento de la pelirroja de anteojos

entonces a mi me toca contra ti --- dijo tayuyá

bien – se limito a decir sasuke

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bueno aquí termina el Cap. espero que les haya gustado nos vemos espero reviews

Fujaku Hishou Shouken: Con esta creas unas corrientes de aire tan finas que cortan arboles, incluso rocas. 

Kaiten Shuriken [Jutsu de Shuriken Rotante]

**Él ninja creara una barrera de aire, esto creara una especie de esferas de viento que simularan un Shuriken que atacan al enemigo, puede atacar a múltiples oponentes a la vez.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 No solo una vida cambia

·_ANTERIORMENTE"_

No le debemos explicaciones sakura debemos atacar ---- dijo sasuke y se lanzo contra el rubio pero lo volvieron a interrumpir ya que Akari se atravesó ---- déjamelo a mi --- dijo y ataco a naruto

Joder por que no me dejan enfrentarme a el --- grito sasuke

Vamos guapo yo estoy aquí --- dijo Karin sensualmente acercándose

Yo voy contra ella – dijo sakura irritada por el atrevimiento de la pelirroja de anteojos

Entonces a mi me toca contra ti --- dijo tayuyá

Bien – se limito a decir sasuke

"_AHORA"_

La batalla había comenzado naruto se enfrentaba a Akari, Sakura contra Karin y sasuke contra tayuyá (aquí pondré las batallas una por una pero se supone que serán al mismo tiempo)

"_NARUTO VS AKARI"_

La pelinegra atacaba a naruto con su katana y el rubio se defendía con la suya, Akari estaba muy concentrada en la batalla igual que naruto pero este se llego a desconcertar al ver que la espada de Akari era como la suya solo que la de ella se veía mas desgastada, gracias a esto la ojivioleta pudo darle un corte al uzumaki en el brazo --- aahhh---- se quejo este para que en unos instantes

**Fuuton: Kazeken (Espada de Viento) --- **el rubio creo una espada de viento en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sujetaba la de metal no tardo mucho en juntar ambas armas, con esto la espada de metal comenzó a emanar ondas de viento cortantes ----- **Fuuton: Gufuusei (Impulso del Huracán)** --- casi al instante de usar el Jutsu de espada de viento naruto realizo otro en el cual concentro chakra de viento en sus pies dándole una gran velocidad, rápidamente naruto se lanzo contra Akari quien no podía esquivar debido a la velocidad del rubio --- Rouga Nadare no Jutsu [Jutsu de lobos de Hielo] **---- Akari creo una manada de 5 lobos hechos de hielo para tratar de nivelar la situación lo cual funciono los lobos detuvieron a naruto por unos segundos sujetándolo ---- te tengo **Kousen Aurora [Jutsu del Rayo Boreal]** ---- dijo la pelinegra lanzando un rayo de diferentes colores contra naruto, el actuó lo mas rápido que pudo y gracias a su Jutsu de "impulso huracán y la espada de viento combinada con la que tenia de metal" corto rápidamente a los lobos y escapo del ataque, al haber tardado un poco en hacerlo el rayo alcanzo a lastimarle el mismo hombro que ya tenia herido debido a la espada de Akari --- quien eres ---- pregunto naruto sujetándose su hombro herido el cual había comenzado a sangrar --- no te lo puedo decir será mejor que te retractes de lo que has hecho y regreses a konoha no me obligues a matarte --- dijo la ojivioleta apuntando a naruto con su espada ---- no lo creo **Shōkyo Kūki (Desaparición de Aire) ----** dijo el ojiazul desapareciendo y de pronto reapareció unos cuantos metros lejos de la pelinegra ---- ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ----dijo naruto asiendo una posición de manos y creo 20 clones los que rodearon a Akari

"**Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento)****"**

**Los clones crearon una enorme corriente de viento con gran fuerza contra la pelinegra, el viento era tan fuerte que no se lograba ver nada dentro del circulo que formaron los clones, de pronto se escucho la voz de la ojivioleta --- Hyouton: Kori Chiku (Área Congelada)** ---- del suelo comenzaron a salir pedazos de hielo lo que destruyo varios clones de sombra gracias a estos hielos parte de el enorme viento se disipo dejando ver que Akari estaba envuelta en una especie de armadura de hielo la cual estaba amoldada a su cuerpo (**Hyoton kori zenshin**) ---- que demonios --- dijo naruto sorprendido por la defensa de la chica y al ver que no tenia ningún rasguño

"_KARIN VS SAKURA"_

Vamos chiquilla que por que quieres enfrentarte a mí, déjame ir con el pelinegro --- dijo Karin un poco triste

No te quieras meter con sasuke-kun el es mío, entendiste? ----- contesto sakura

Hey no se de donde sacaste la idea de que yo lo quería prefiero a naruto ---- contesto Karin sacando unos pequeños sellos explosivos sin que sakura se diera cuenta

Jajá estas mal de la cabeza o que te sucede como que te gusta naruto-baka jajá loca --- dijo la peli rosa con un tono parecido al de sasuke

Escucha frentuda no se ni me importa lo que opines de naruto es un gran chico así que no molestes!!!! ---- dijo Karin dando un salto hacia atrás y lanzando 3 kunais en diferentes direcciones, sakura solo las esquivo pero no se fijo que iban con sellos explosivos debido al tamaño de estos la peli rosa se asusto al ver que detrás de ella se crearon explosiones, varios troncos se partieron en iban a caer en contra de sakura aunque ella reacciono rápido y uso el Jutsu de sustitución para remplazarse por un tronco que se encontraba cerca de Karin pero lejos de su vista, entonces sakura intento lanzarse para golpear a Karin pero esta rápidamente la detecto y la detuvo --- que como supiste que estaba aquí --- pregunto sakura molesta mientras Karin la sujeta del puño

Puedo detectar cualquier chakra no podrás vencerme niña --- dijo Karin lanzando a sakura contra un árbol asiendo que esta se estrellara y se lastimara la espalda

"_TAYUYA VS SASUKE"_

El uchiha se encontraba enojado por el hecho de no haber podido enfrentarse al uzumaki, debido a este hecho su mente no se encontraba concentrada totalmente en la batalla, la pelirroja le lanzaba golpes, sasuke solo los bloqueaba pero esto cambio cuando de pronto el uchiha quedo atrapado en una cruz y se comenzó a derretir mientras sonaba una melodía "**Mugen onsa (Melodía ilusoria)"** --- que me pasa – pregunto sasuke activando su sharingan "_una especie de genjutsu --- _pensó el pelinegro con una sonrisa siniestra trato de usar su kekegenkai para salir del Jutsu aun así no podía, su cuerpo se derretía muy rápido ---- ¡¡Kai!! --- grito sasuke para intentar deshacer la técnica lo cual no sirvió de nada, pronto termino de derretirse reapareció en donde peleaba con tayuyá sin embargo el estaba débil --- no me vencerás con algo como esto ---- dijo sasuke comenzando a correr para alejarse, no lo hacia muy rápido sin embargo tayuyá no presto importancia y creía que el uchiha estaba huyendo, esto fue un error ya que el pelinegro saco varias kunais y las comenzó a lanzar, tayuyá las esquivaba pero gracias a este acto sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de hacer ----- **Goukakyuu no Jutsu** ---- lanzo una bola de fuego la que tomo desprevenida a la pelirroja golpeándola directamente, tayuyá collo al suelo mientras su espalad se encontraba envuelta en fuego --- donde estas ---– pregunto furioso sasuke al otra con su sharingan que no era la tayuyá real y que solo era una ilusión, nuevamente comenzó a escuchar una melodía aunque esta era distinta a la anterior "**Reppuu Senritsu (La melodía del viento violento) **" de entre unos arboles salió tayuyá tocando su flauta, pronto el uchiha no sintió su brazo derecho aunque este se estaba moviendo asía la mochila de donde saco una shuriken la que fue lanzada al aire al hacer esto sasuke volvió a sentir su brazo y tayuyá dejo de tocar su melodía para volver a hacerlo solo que ahora el pie de sasuke era el que no se movía impidiendo que este pudiese moverse, la shuriken callo sobre el hombro de sasuke --- ahh… ahhh… así quieres jugar de acuerdo ¡¡¡¡ Chidori **!!!!**** --****- dijo asiendo unos sellos y concentrando chakra en sus manos creando su Chidori **

"_OROCHIMARU VS KAKASHI"_

Ambos se encontraban mirando atentamente al otro ninguno se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento --- kakashi sabes que perderás deja esto o muere ---- dijo Orochimaru

No lo hare tengo un propósito para estar aquí me llevare a naruto y te venceré no tengo tiempo que perder ¡¡¡¡Chidori!!!! ----** dijo kakashi asiendo unos sellos y concentrar chakra en su mano para crear un Chidori y lanzarse contra el sannin, **

**Nan no Kaizo (Suave Modificación del cuerpo) **

Orochimaru lo esquivo fácilmente moviendo su cuerpo como una serpiente, cuando esquivo el ataque rápidamente se envolvió en el cuerpo de kakashi y lo comenzó a apretar --- tus movimientos son previsibles ---- dijo el hatake sacando una kunai e intentando clavarla en el cuerpo del sannin pero este se movió provocando que se la clavara a si mismo,

**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (Proyectiles de Tierra)**

Aun con kakashi atrapado Orochimaru lanzo de su boca proyectiles de tierra directo a la cabeza del hatake quien al llegarle los proyectiles se convirtió en una piedra y reapareció con la misma kunai detrás de Orochimaru poniendo esta en su cuello --- esto se acabo para ti --- dijo kakashi

jajá no creas que con algo como eso me vencerás **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación) --- ** dijo el sannin y pasando un dedo de su mano izquierda por la kunai hizo una invocación, salió una enorme Serpiente de 3 cabezas la impresión hizo que kakashi se alejara --- maldito pero aun así **Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal) **--- pronto lanzo una enorme bola de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón en contra de la enorme serpiente, Orochimaru aprovecho este momento e ----- **Doton: Tsuchiryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón de Tierra)** ------ hizo un dragón de tierra para atacar a kakashi

**Ryu Kabe no Jutsu**

Kakashi hizo un dragón de fuego que lo protegió del ataque del sannin esto provoco que el hatake se distrajera y entonces la enorme serpiente aprovecho y lo atrapo ---- alto --- ordeno Orochimaru y su serpiente obedeció soltando a kakashi

Que pero por que no me mataste --- pregunto confundido

Te necesito vivo por ahora tendremos una verdadera batalla después, mejor vete o recapacitare ---- dijo Orochimaru dándose media vuelta

"_CON SASUKE Y TAYUYA"_

El uchiha se lanzo contra la flautista todo parecía que acabaría en ese momento pero………… frente a sasuke y su ataque apareció Akari protegiendo a tayuyá, el Chidori choco con la armadura de hielo de Akari, asiendo que los rayos tomaran diferentes rumbos uno de ellos le dio a sasuke en el ojo fulminándolo en su totalidad ---- aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ------ grito de dolor sujetando su ojo izquierdo que fue donde dio el rayo ---- por que demonios hiciste esto --- pregunto sasuke mientras salía sangre de su ojo, pero Akari no contesto su armadura estaba toda rota debido al Chidori pronto se cayo y se desvaneció luego de unos segundos llegaron naruto y Karin

Que sucedió ---- pregunto el rubio

No lo se ---- respondió tayuyá confundida por la acción de Akari, estives fueron sakura y kakashi quienes llegaron, el peligris rápidamente fue con el uchiha para ver su herida

Sasuke que te sucedió --- pregunto

Aahhhh ella…. Se interpuso ante mi Chidori con una armadura extraña ---- dijo sasuke

Sakura rápido hay que llevárnoslo para que lo atiendan vámonos --- dijo kakashi subiendo a sasuke a su espalda, la peli rosa asintió y se fueron dejando al equipo de naruto y a Akari solos

Quien eres y por que hiciste esto ---- pregunto naruto de manera seria

No se los puedo decir lo que si es que nos volveremos a ver --- dijo la chica pelinegra y se fue del lugar en dirección contraria a la de el equipo 7

Debemos haveriguar quien es ella, es fuerte podría se una buena adicion al equipo ---- dijo Orochimaru apareciendo detrás de naruto

Eso no me interesa devo saber por que me salvo --- dijo tayuyá

Hey tranquila, ya habrá tiempo para eso ahora regresemos a la aldea --- dijo Karin

Es verdad falta una semana para que comiense la ultima fase de los exámenes chunin--- dijo Orochimaru y el equipo completo se fue de regreso a Oto

"_3 HORAS DESPUES EN UN HOSPITAL EL PAIS DE LAS OLAS"_

Sasuke había sido internado en ese lugar para que vieran el estado de su ojo en este momento un ninja medico les estaba informando a sakura y kakashi el estado del uchiha

Esta diciendo que su ojo no se puede recuperar ---- pregunto kakashi

Asi es, el chico esta bien podrá irse en un par e horas pero la herida fue tan grave que tuvimos que amputar su ojo lo siento --- termino el medico y se fue

Kakashi-sensei que pasara con sasuke-kun --- pregunto sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

Tranquilisate sakura el estará bien oiste al medico podrá irse en unas horas no paso nada grave no este triste --- dijo el hatake poniendo una mano en la espalda de sakura

Como que nos es nada grave perdió un ojo que pasara con su examen para chunin ---- dijo ella con mas lagrimas

"_CONTINUARA"_

**Fuuton: Kazeken (Espada de Viento)**  
El ninja concentra chakra de naturaleza viento en la mano, y crea con ello una espada de viento muy peligrosa. La espada puede cortar casi cualquier cosa, siendo un arma temible, mejor que cualquier arma física.

**Fuuton: Gufuusei (Impulso del Huracán)  
**Concentrando chakra de viento en tus pies eres capaz de conseguir durante unos minutos una gran velocidad con la que esquivar ataques fácilmente.

Rouga Nadare no Jutsu [Jutsu de lobos de Hielo]

**Creas una manada de lobos de hielo que destruyen todo a su paso**

Kousen Aurora [Jutsu del Rayo Boreal]

**Con este Jutsu creas un potente rayo con el color de la aurora boreal con el cual arrasas con tu enemigo y con gran fuerza.**

Shōkyo Kūki (Desaparición de Aire): Con este Jutsu de elemento Futton desaparecer para aparecer 20 metros más largo del lugar del combate. Perfecto para huidas rápidas

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**  
Como el Bunshin no Jutsu, pero los Kage Bunshins tienen cuerpos reales, no son meras ilusiones. De un golpe desaparecen.

**Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento)**  
El ninja crea una fuerte corriente de viento con la fuerza de un tornado, que sale disparada hacia el enemigo, impactándolo fuertemente.

**Hyouton: Kori Chiku (Área Congelada)  
**Apoyas tus palmas en el suelo y haces circular chakra por debajo de éste. El chakra congela la zona en un radio de 5 metros y el hielo emerge desde el suelo hacia el enemigo.  
Afecta a un pequeño grupo de enemigos. 

**Hyoton kori zenshin**: El ninja es envuelto en una capa de hielo, le cubre todo el cuerpo adaptándose a su forma y dándole una poderosa defensa que solo los jutsus mas poderosos pueden romper. (Vulnerable a técnicas katon

**Mugen onsa (Melodía ilusoria)**  
Con su instrumento el ninja hace caer en una ilusión a su rival en la que está clavado en una cruz y luego empieza a deshacerse como si le cayera ácido encima. Cuando se ha deshecho del todo, el ninja está débil y aún tarda en recuperarse del todo. No se puede esquivar excepto con ráfagas de aire o sintiendo dolor se puede escapar de la ilusión. (El oponente puede liberarse atacándose a si mismo.)

**Goukakyuu no Jutsu:**

Se lanza una llama potente de fuego que golpea al rival.

**Reppuu Senritsu (La melodía del viento violento)  
**El ejecutor de la técnica puede ejercer cierto control sobre alguna extremidad del rival con sus notas hipnóticas; esto hace que puedas evitar un ataque haciendo que el oponente falle

Chidori:

Consiste en concentrar el chakra en la palma de la mano, haciendo el chakra visible para los ojos

**Nan no Kaizo (Suave Modificación del cuerpo)  
**Con esta técnica el ninja puede dislocar sus articulaciones para poder doblar su cuerpo y evadir con más facilidad los ataques. Además puede envolver al oponente y para apretarle. (Rango jounin)

**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (Proyectiles de Tierra)**  
El ninja lanza de su boca proyectiles de tierra, que van directos hacia el adversario

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación): ****  
**Después de firmar un contrato con la sangre del invocador, le permite al usuario invocar a un animal para que le ayude en la batalla. (Rango chunin)(Si es gennin no se invoca gran cosa...)(Todos pueden usarlo)

**Serpiente gigante de 3 cabezas**  
Invocación muy fuerte utilizada por los ninjas de la arena para destruir Konoha en medio de la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunin

**Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal) **

Gran bola de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón que arrasa todo lo que encuentra.

**Doton: Tsuchiryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón de Tierra)**  
Creas un enorme dragón de lodo y rocas que arrolla brutalmente al rival.

**Ryu Kabe no Jutsu**:

Un enorme dragón de fuego que intercepta, de forma defensiva, cualquier Jutsu elemental del enemigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Que paso lamento haberme tardado en subir el cap. Como les dije a los de foros Dz (este fic esta publicado en Foros dz y ) tuve que hacer mi examen para prepa y tenia que estudiar agradezco la espera y ps ya seré mas constante en escribir mis caps. Sin más que decir aquí esta el más reciente

PD: agradezco a quienes me desearon suerte muchas gracias especialmente a quirvan ya que el me estuvo apoyando con lo del examen grax we

Cap.5 Siempre hay tiempo para ilusionarse

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Esta diciendo que su ojo no se puede recuperar - pregunto kakashi

Así es, el chico esta bien podrá irse en un par e horas pero la herida fue tan grave que tuvimos que amputar su ojo lo siento - termino el medico y se fue

Kakashi-sensei que pasara con sasuke-kun - pregunto sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

Tranquilízate sakura el estará bien oíste al medico podrá irse en unas horas no paso nada grave no este triste - dijo el hatake poniendo una mano en la espalda de sakura

Como que nos es nada grave perdió un ojo que pasara con su examen para chunin - dijo ella con más lágrimas

"_AHORA"_

Lo mas probable es que se tengo que cancelar su participación, aun así lo que importa es que el estará bien - contesto kakashi abriendo su libro de ichi ichi

_Como pudiste ocasionar todo esto naruto -_ pensaba sakura aun con lágrimas, luego de unos minutos kakashi salió de la habitación dejando a la haruno sola

Sasuke te prometo que hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte y hacer que naruto vuelva con nosotros - dijo ella tomando la mano del uchiha

Ya que la noche había llegado el equipo de oto había acampado en el bosque, todos se encontraban dormidos a excepción de naruto quien se mantenía bastante pensativo, de pronto el ya no se encontraba donde estaba hace unos segundos si no que ahora estaba atado en una cruz y en un mundo bastante extraño, frente a el apareció la figura de un hombre

Que ases aquí itachi - le pregunto el rubio a la figura

Vine aquí ya que he decidido ayudarte a obtener el poder que quieres y yo puedo dártelo si vienes conmigo y el resto de los akatsukis, y antes de que digas algo tu sabes que digo la verdad al prometerte mas poder - respondió el uchiha

"_FLASHBACK"_

Naruto y Orochimaru estaban en lo alto de una montaña hablado y parecía que el rubio había estado entrenando ya que su ropa estaba demasiado rasgada y el mostraba signos de cansancio

Naruto es hora de que te revele un secreto así que escucha con atención ….. Hace años el cuarto sello al kyubi dentro de ti por lo cual tu puedes hacer contacto con el y llegar dominar su chakra pero el podría hacer lo mismo contigo así que debemos hacerlo con cuidad - dijo Orochimaru sorprendiendo a naruto por haberse enterado de que podía manipular al kyubi pero también aterrado por que podía ocurrir las cosas al revés , luego de unos segundos el sannin continuo - Aparte del entrenamiento , te entregare poder para que te encamines - dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza del rubio mientras le traspasaba chakra

Que estas asiendo – pregunto naruto saliendo de su asombro

Te estoy dando un mayor poder y control de chakra, esto solo es una minúscula parte de todo lo que te puedo ofrecer, debes tratar de contactar con el kyubi y quizás lograras hacer una especie de pacto con el ya que yo no puedo ayudarte a controlarlo - dijo Orochimaru quitando su mano de la cabeza del rubio

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

El dijo que solo fue una minúscula parte de lo que me podía dar, como puedo estar seguro de que me ofreces mas - pregunto el rubio con una cara de desafío

Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos - pregunto el uchiha

"_FLASHBACK"_

Ya había pasado 1 semana de que naruto se fue con Orochimaru y en estos momentos el rubio estaba descansando fuera de oto, en eso el uchiha mayor llego frente a naruto con su uniforme de akatsuki al verlo el uzumaki se asusto cosa que no había hecho desde que se fue con el sannin

Qui…quien eres - pregunto naruto tratando de alejarse

Me llamo itachi uchiha - respondió

Uchiha…. Un momento acaso eres familiar de sasuke - pregunto naruto quedándose quieto

Eso no importa, ahora estoy interesado en ti se ve que tienes potencial con el trato correcto podrías llegar a ser uno de los mas grandes ninjas - dijo itachi

Un momento eso suena tentador pero es muy extraño que venga alguien así de repente y me diga eso - hablo naruto a lo que itachi solo dio una media sonrisa y dijo - que no fue lo mismo que Orochimaru hizo - pregunto haciendo que naruto se concentrara

De acuerdo como se que puedo confiar en ti - dijo naruto aun con un poco de desconfianza

Yo te veré debes en cuando estés solo y te dejare unos pergaminos con jutsus para que avances eso será por ahora hasta que confíes en mi, ya vi que tu afinidad es de viento así que toma - contesto el uchiha aventándole un pergamino con el símbolo de viento en el y alejándose para desaparecer entre las sombras

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Si pero eso que tiene que ver ya confió en ti pero no creo que sea para tanto o si - pregunto el uzumaki

Bueno yo tengo muchos mas conocimientos acerca de los jutsus, el mundo ninja, control de chakra, gracias a los pergaminos que te he dado has avanzado mucho y yo puedo ayudarte a utilizar el poder del kyubi, pero como te dije solo si vienes conmigo y dejas a Orochimaru te revelare mas secretos de los que el puede - contesto itachi extendiendo su mano

Esa serpiente no me interesa solo me importa vengarme de konoha por todo lo que sufrí ahí, aceptare con 2 condiciones - respondió naruto

Dilas – respondió el akatsuki

Una tu tendrás que ayudarme a escapar ya que será algo difícil y dos me dejaras llevar a mis compañeras conmigo - respondió naruto esperando a que el uchiha aceptara

Hecho, véanme en las afueras de oto a las 2 am - termino itachi para luego irse, tras esto naruto no tardo mucho en ir a dormir para evitar que alguien sospechara

Al día siguiente luego de regresar a oto y de que Orochimaru se separara de ellos, naruto les conto a tayuyá y Karin acerca de lo que había sucedido con itachi y de la proposición

Como rayos quieres que vayamos contigo y dejemos este lugar, idiota - le dijo tayuyá a naruto tratando de darle un golpe con su flauta pero este lo evadió con el simple acto de recargarse en un árbol

Mmm no me parece una buena idea, además donde viviremos de donde sacaremos para comer, donde comprare mis libros y todo eso - pregunto Karin con un poco de materialismo en su actitud

Realmente no lo se con certeza escúchenme si vamos con itachi el nos podrá explicar todo, solo acompáñenme - les respondió naruto cerrando los ojos

De acuerdo seria bueno ver que nos ofrece no todo puede ser malo - dijo Karin con optimismo mientras se acercaba a la cara de naruto, y el lo notaba pero no se alejaba al contrario estaba sonriendo, esto fue una mayor razón para Karin de seguir con lo que estaba asiendo pero también hacia que en el fondo tayuyá sintiera por primera ves los celos

_**Vas a dejar que esa chica se robe a tu naruto**__ - _dijo una voz dentro de esta al ver la escena

De acuerdo iremos, pero si es una trampa me las pagaras - dijo ella separando a naruto y Karin lo cual provoco un ligero enojo en ambos pero ninguno lo mostro, mientras que en tayuyá causo una pequeña satisfacción al haber arruinado el momento

Bien las veo a la 1:40 am en mi casa para que vayamos, - dijo naruto y en un parpadeo desapareció

Mientras con el equipo 7, kakashi estaba durmiendo y sakura se encontraba en la habitación de sasuke como si lo estuviera cuidando, repudiaba la idea de saber que por culpa de naruto todo esto había ocurrido pero no perdía la esperanza de recuperarlo en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a sasuke susurrar algo

_Te matare naruto …._ Se holló el susurro mientras su sello maldito brillaba muy intenso más que lo que se hubiera visto sin embargo no era naranja sino que este brillo era rojo sangre

Sasuke ..- dijo sakura al igual que sasuke en susurro al momento que le venían pensamientos acerca de lo que habían pasado los 3 como equipo lo cual causo nostalgia y tristeza en la haruno

Mientras en un lugar muy lejano a konoha, Akari se encontraba en camino al país del campo del arroz

_Espero que ella siga viva_ - pensó la chica con un poco de tristeza en eso una kunai paso por muy cerca de su cuello lo que hizo que esta se detuviera

Quien es - pregunto

Vaya una linda chica no debería estar paseando por un lugar así sola - se escucho la voz de un hombre mientras salían muchísimos ninjas rodeando a Akari, al parecer los ninjas provenían de Suna por el símbolo en sus bandas

Demonios tengo que llegar lo mas rápido no puedo perder tiempo con ustedes **Hyouton: Koriken (Espada de Hielo) -** y la chica creo una espada de hielo, esto solo hizo que los otros ninjas se rieran y de momento no hicieran nada

Si ríanse **Hyoton Minari**- agitando su espada comenzó a mandar enormes ondas de hielo partiendo a sus enemigos en unos cuantos segundos

Idiotas si se meten conmigo no tendrán otro día - dijo Akari pero pronto sintió que el suelo la estaba tragando lentamente como arenas movedizas - que rayos -

Ellos solo eran una distracción niña - se escucho la voz del mismo hombre pero esta ves de un conjunto de arena se formo un hombre,

Me llamo shiro y soy un ninja de suna el kazekage me ordeno capturarte y llevarte conmigo para interrogarte - se presento el sujeto

Jajaja no me vencerás **Suiton: Amemizu no Jutsu (Técnica de la Lluvia Natural) -** hablo Akari y asiendo unos sellos hizo que las nubes se juntaran y comenzara a llover ferozmente

Crees que por que mis jutsus son de arena esto me detendrá, pues estas muy equivocada **Ryusa Bakuryu** - dijo shiro provocando una enorme avalancha de tierra la cual estaba apunto de caer sobre Akari pero esta la detuvo "**Hyoton Meshai (pradera de cristal)"** posando sus manos en el suelo para mandar chakra y que comenzaran a salir enormes estacas de hielo las cuales se cruzaban entre si deteniendo la avalancha

Que? , ese es un Jutsu de nivel Sannin como es posible que sigas de pie - pregunto shiro muy sorprendido al ver que Akari se levantaba muy fácilmente y sin señales de agotamiento al momento que le rodeaba una ligera capa de chakra color morado - un momento tu eres ….. - dijo el ninja de suna pero Akari rápidamente aprovecho el momento y "**Hyuton: souryuu boufuustsu:(tornado de dragones)** " de ambas manos lanzo un par de dragones negros que crearon un tornado atravesando a shiro antes de que el alcanzara a decir algo

" _1:50 AM CASA DE NARUTO " _

Tayuyá y Karin ya estaban en la casa del rubio solo esperaban a que este diera la orden para irse

Que estamos esperando, deberíamos ir de una vez para que pueda regresar a dormir - comento tayuyá con pereza mientras daba un bostezo contagiando un poco el sueño a sus compañeros

De acuerdo vámonos - contesto naruto abriendo la puerta para que los 3 salieran y así fue, luego de unos minutos llegaron al lugar dicho por el uchiha mayor quien al cabo de pocos minutos llego

Están listos los 3 - pregunto este, naruto estaba por contestar pero Karin se le adelanto

Alto amigo…. No hemos decidido ir contigo tenemos unas preguntas para ti - dijo ella

No importa "amiga" díganme cuales son - pregunto el uchiha asiendo un énfasis en amiga

Si vamos en donde viviremos - pregunto tayuyá

Eso no seria problema, viviremos en la aldea oculta entre la neblina ya que hay esta oculta la organización de akatsuki y si viene conmigo serian una especie de reclutas - contesto el hermano mayor de sasuke

No suena mal eso resuelve bastante pero otra cosa que hay para nosotras si vamos - esta ves Karin fue quien le pregunto al uchiha

Se alejaran de esta aldea ya que Orochimaru solo las usa para su beneficio, podrán tener una vida independiente a el, conseguirán muchas mas cosas conmigo, que les parece - pregunto este en forma de respuesta

Mmmm suena bien iremos- contestaron ambas chicas al unisonó ya que naruto ya había tomado su decisión desde hace tiempo

No lo creo - se hoyo una voz siniestra al momento que una enorme cabeza de dragón hecha de fuego (**Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)**)se dirigió a los 4 quienes de pronto desaparecieron del rango de ataque de ese Jutsu debido a que itachi logro prevenir esto gracias a su magenkyo sharingan

Entonces nada mas ni nada menos que Orochimaru apareció - creen que se pueden ir así, naruto yo te ofrecí mi poder te di una parte y así me lo pagas - hablo este con sarcasmo

No los tocaras si quieres pelear lo harás contra mi - hablo el uchiha posicionándose frente al sannin de las serpientes

No habrá problema - contesto el dando un enorme salto para convertir su brazo en serpientes

"_CONTINUARA"_

**Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)**

Gran bola de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón que arrasa todo lo que encuentra.

**Hyouton: Koriken (Espada de Hielo)  
**El ninja concentra chakra de naturaleza hielo en la mano, y crea con ello una espada de hielo muy peligrosa. La espada puede cortar casi cualquier cosa, siendo un arma temible, mejor que cualquier arma física.  
Creas una espada de naturaleza Hielo  
Se aplican las reglas de Ataques con Armas y Choques entre **Jutsus** a Corta Distancia, dependiendo de la naturaleza de la espada.  
Si ejecutas otro Jutsu o alguna acción que conlleve utilizar las dos manos, la espada desaparece.

**Hyoton Minari**:

Esta técnica consiste en poder mandar ondas de hielo desde tus espadas de hielo

**Suiton: Amemizu no Jutsu (Técnica de la Lluvia Natural)**

Si en el cielo hay nubes, puedes crear una lluvia natural que dura un período de tiempo.

**Ryusa Bakuryu  
**Técnica de arena que permite al usuario crear una avalancha de arena la cual daña al enemigo gravemente, incluso es capaz de cubrir todo el campo con arena. [Si el campo no es de arena, requiere que sea de tierra]

**Hyoton Meshai(pradera de cristal):**

Esta técnica requiere una gran cantidad de chakra y es muy difícil de realizar debe de ser usada en un campo de tierra o una pradera esta técnica consiste en que posas las manos en el suelo y mandas una onda de chakra y comienzan a salir estalactitas gigantes de el suelo formando todo el campo en un campo de agujas de hielo.

**Hyuton:souryuu boufuustsu:(tornado de dragones)**:

Lanzas por los puños 2 dragones negros parecidos a los de Kokuryuu Boufuustsu que se entrelazan y forman un tornado.


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento no haber subido los capítulos sinceramente pensé que ya había subido el 6 correctamente y por eso me dedique a hacer el 7 pero bueno ya les traje los 2 ojala les guste

Cap.6 El cambio de Fuego

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Entonces nada mas ni nada menos que Orochimaru apareció - creen que se pueden ir así, naruto yo te ofrecí mi poder te di una parte y así me lo pagas - hablo este con sarcasmo

No los tocaras si quieres pelear lo harás contra mi - hablo el uchiha posicionándose frente al sannin de las serpientes

No habrá problema - contesto el dando un enorme salto para convertir su brazo en serpientes

"_AHORA"_

Itachi no presento reacción a esto solo concentro un poco de chakra e hizo un sello "**Katon: Tsuya Fushichou (Fulgor del Fénix)**" provocando una explosión de fuego con forma de fénix el cual creo un enorme destello de luz este momento lo aprovecho el uchiha y "Raiton, Gian: [Jutsu Absorción Eléctrica]**" absorbió toda la luz del entorno para convertirlo en un enorme rayo de alto voltaje con el que golpeo a Orochimaru de frente dejando el terreno en absoluta oscuridad **

"**Kanashibari no Jutsu **"el sannin rápidamente intento recuperar el control de la situación plantándole a itachi un golpe con el cual lo dejo paralizado

La ultima ves me venciste pero esta ves me toca ganar "**Furo Fushi no Jutsu**" - dijo el sannin con una risa siniestra intentando introducirse en el cuerpo del uchiha paralizado pero al empezar noto que no era el original y que solo era un kage bushin

Que? - pregunto ya que no sabia que itachi supiera hacer esa técnica

Naruto me la enseño - contesto el uchiha saliendo de unas arbustos y lanzando "**Karyuu Endan**" un gran haz de fuego directo a Orochimaru el cual lo esquivo y viendo directamente a itachi "**Shikumi no Jutsu (técnica de previsión de muerte) **" lo intento meter en un genjutsu para inmovilizarlo nuevamente, pero olvido que este tenia el magenkyo sharingan el cual le ayudo a invertir el genjutsu, y no tardo mucho "Toruneedo Raitoningu [Jutsu Tornado de Trueno]**" en hacer sellos nuevamente creando de sus manos un tornado de trueno con el cual le dio al sannin **

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu (técnica de sustitución)**" pero este se sustituyo por una gran roca

Vaya para ser tu y que utilices una técnica tan básica debes estar asustado no es así - dijo itachi en forma burlona para hacer salir al domador de serpientes, lo que si funciono ya que este intento atacar al uchiha por la espalda pero no contaba con que alguien mas lo derribara - que demonios - dijo al no haber visto que itachi se moviera

Se te olvido que estaba aquí - dijo naruto levantándose ya que al empujar al sannin cayo al suelo

Miserable - dijo Orochimaru "**Kaze no Nagasu (flujo de viento)**" creando una corriente de aire con chakra la cual lanzo a una velocidad inesquivable arrastrando una gran distancia a naruto, dejándolo herido

_Tal como lo planee -_ pensó itachi ya que Orochimaru se olvido de su presencia con la intervención de naruto

"**Souja Sousai no Jutsu**" rápidamente el uchiha con sus puños llenos de chakra le dio 2 golpes en el estomago al amo de las serpientes completando el tratado del Jutsu, asiendo que ambos quedasen inconscientes con una vulnerabilidad tal que cualquier golpe lo pudiese matar "aparentemente" pero tratándose de Orochimaru decidieron hacer algo mas que un golpe

Entonces Karin y tayuyá se llevaron a itachi - todo de acuerdo al plan - aparecieron 3 kage bushin de naruto y el original quien se alejo junto a sus compañeras después de que uno de sus clones le metiera a la bolsa un objeto - "**Jibaku Bunshin (Explosión suicida de clones)" -** los 3 clones se pusieron a los costados del sannin asiendo un sello tras el cual explotaron acabando con Orochimaru

El equipo se llevo a itachi de regreso a Oto para que estuviera seguro hasta que despertara

"_PAIS DE LAS OLAS"_

Sasuke ya había despertado desde hace una hora, en el momento que sakura le dijo que había perdido un ojo, automáticamente culpo a naruto maldiciéndolo y jurando que lo mataría

Bueno ya pague la cuenta creo que es hora de irnos - le dijo kakashi a su equipo quienes asintieron

Kakashi-sensei si perdí mi ojo…. Aun puedo usar mi sharingan - pregunto sasuke con furia mientras la imagen de naruto pasaba por su mente

Ciertamente no lo se, aunque supongo que deberemos esperar para poder ver eso - contesto el peligris

Cree que lleguemos a tiempo para los exámenes chunin - pregunto sakura preocupada por sasuke

No lo creo - dijo kakashi

Démonos prisa no me interesa participar, pero debo arreglar ciertas cosas en konoha - dijo sasuke

Una vez estando lejos del país de las olas sakura se acerco a sasuke para hablar

Sasuke… se que has de odiar a naruto por lo que ocurrió pero…. el no es el culpable, por favor tu y yo debemos ver la forma de hacer que regrese con nosotros - dijo la haruno tomando el brazo del uchiha - no….. el me costo un ojo, tomo mi oportunidad de obtener el poder que necesito, no hare nada para que regrese - reprochó este enojado

Como quieras yo lo intentare_ lo juro_ - termino ella con un susurro

"_PAIS DEL CAMPO DEL ARROZ"_

Akari por fin llego al país del campo del arroz, tardo un rato en investigar donde vivía la persona que buscaba, pero por fin encontró la casa

Quien es - se hoyo una voz de mujer luego de que Akari tocara en la puerta, pero esta no contesto

Kushina uzumaki - pregunto Akari al ver que una mujer pelirroja abrió la puerta

Si, quien eres tú - respondió kushina con bastante interés ya que al ver a Akari algo en ella le resulto conocido

Te explicare todo, pero debe ser en privado - contesto Akari entrando en la casa

Mientras de nuevo en oto, luego de la batalla contra el sannin de las serpientes se llevaron a itachi a la casa de naruto para que pudiese estar protegido durante el lapso en el que estuviese inconsciente

Bueno su plan salió bien, pero aun tengo una duda a donde iremos, si nos quedamos seria peligroso - dijo tayuyá

Si ese chico ya no nos pudo decir nada debido a que Orochimaru apareció - dijo Karin un poco preocupada

Irán conmigo a Kiri hay los ocultare de los demás akatsukis, pero primero debemos ir a Suna - dijo itachi recobrando la consciencia

Parece que estas mejor - dijo naruto

Todo salió bien y mira lo que tengo - continuo el rubio mostrando un gran baúl encadenado y una extraña llave

Que es eso - pregunto itachi

Hace una semana, Orochimaru me dio a conocer este baúl dijo que guarda el pergamino del sonido en el cual muestra todos los jutsus que el usaba, o al menos la mayoría ya que no dice como hacer el sello maldito pero para eso esta juugo - dijo el uzumaki con una sonrisa

Pero no es algo muy importante para guardarlo en un simple baúl - preguntó tayuyá queriendo golpear a naruto como solía hacerlo sakura

Exacto Orochimaru no era tan estúpido, el baúl esta protegido por un Jutsu rango ss que no se puede romper, solo se abre usando esta llave mojada con la sangre de esa serpiente - contesto naruto feliz ya que saco de su bolsa un tuvo con un poco de sangre

Como la obtuviste - pregunto Karin

Un clon - dijo naruto hincándose mientras mojaba la llave con la sangre del frasco - listos - pregunto este

Hazlo - contestaron itachi, tayuyá y Karin al unisonó, entonces el rubio ojiazul abrió el cofre, al levantar la tapa salió una estela de humo que al desaparecer revelo un pergamino de gran tamaño, que al desenrollarlo vieron que estaba en blanco

Genial eso es todo bien hecho idiota - reclamo tayuyá

Yo creí que tendría algo importante como los Jutsu que usaba para cambiar de cuerpo y revivir a los muertos - dijo Karin, pero entonces la hoja del pergamino brillo y en ella se mostraron los siguientes jutsus y su forma de aprenderlos:

**Fushi Tensei (Transporte de cuerpo)**

**Edo Tensei (Llamada de los muertos)**

**Dappi no Hada (Muda de Piel) **

Vaya, eso fue raro pero luego lo vemos, vayamos a suna tengo un asunto con cierto jinchuriki - dijo itachi

A que te refieres - preguntó naruto con un poco de desconfianza

A gaara, debemos acabar con el y dejar a shukaku libre o los otros miembros de akatsuki vendrán por ti - contesto el uchiha cerrando el baúl y guardando el pergamino

Por que quieres proteger a naruto, tu eres un akatsuki - pregunto tayuyá, recibiendo las miradas de sorpresa de todos

_Mmm así que la flautista también quiere a mi naruto ehhh -_ pensó rápidamente karin

A mi no me interesan sus planes, estoy con ellos por que no puedo vivir en alguna aldea ninja, por ser el que acabo con todo el clan uchiha - respondió

De acuerdo vayamos a suna - termino Karin viendo a tayuyá y todos salieron de la ahora ex - casa de naruto

"_CONTINUARA"_

**Katon: Tsuya Fushichou (Fulgor del Fénix)**  
El ninja provoca una gran explosión de fuego que tiene un destello que imita la forma de un fénix, que ciega al enemigo pudiendo incluso llegar a quemarle.

Raiton, Gian: [Jutsu Absorción Eléctrica]

**El ninja concentra toda la luz del entorno y la convierte en un rayo de alto voltaje y precisión, mientras el rayo se lanza, el terreno queda en una absoluta penumbra que impide ver al enemigo.**

**Kanashibari no Jutsu **

Técnica consistente en paralizar al enemigo de un solo golpe.

**Furo Fushi no Jutsu**

Esta es la técnica existente que más reglas rompe, ya que se introduce en un cuerpo para siempre, eliminando definitivamente el alma del cuerpo. Orochimaru la utiliza para ser inmortal, si la personalidad del absorbido es lo suficientemente poderosa, puede influir en la de Orochimaru.

Esto da las siguientes ventajas:

- Orochimaru adquiere los jutsus del tomado a los suyos.

- Orochimaru aumenta su Chakra en los puntos de chakra de su oponente derrotado.

**Karyuu Endan** :

Consiste transformar una gran cantidad de chakra concentrado en el pecho en fuego, a la vez que es expulsado por la boca como un haz

**Shikumi no Jutsu (técnica de previsión de muerte) **

Si es aplicada a una persona de menor rango puede dejarlo inconsciente.

Genjutsu en el cual se paraliza al enemigo al atraparlo en una ilusión de su posible muerte en ese momento, entregándose este a un miedo el cual es el que lo inmoviliza. La técnica se produce al entrar en contacto con la mirada del enemigo. El enemigo puede sufrir como consecuencia un severo estrés mental, quedando trastornado

Y confundido por un gran tiempo; puede ocasionar incluso la muerte como respuesta del cerebro a este miedo. Es una técnica de inmovilización, y de ataque mental. La domina Orochimaru.

Toruneedo Raitoningu [Jutsu Tornado de Trueno]

**Después de usar los sellos de manos, el ninja puede generar un relámpago de sus palmas que puede lanzar para fustigar a sus oponentes**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu (técnica de sustitución) **

Ninjutsu que consiste en poner un objeto o ser vivo en el lugar en que estaba el usuario para poder esquivar el ataque del contrario, y lograr al mismo tiempo confundir al rival, haciéndole creer por instantes que no ha fallado, y así atacarle por la espalda o huir, la técnica es activada cuando el usuario recibe un golpe, el cual es envuelto en una estela de humo dejando a tras el reemplazo. Esta es una técnica básica. Los principiantes suelen utilizar la secuencia de sellos tora-i-ushi-inu-mi.

**Kaze no Nagasu (flujo de viento) **

Ninjutsu de elemento viento, en este se concentra chakra alrededor del usuario haciendo que este cree una corriente de aire la cual en forma de columna es lanzada a gran velocidad contra el enemigo, debido a esta velocidad el aire adquiere gran presión lo que hace que se comporte como si fuera un millar de agujas. Gracias a esto, con esta técnica según la intensidad del viento se puede atacar al mismo tiempo que se aleja al rival. Otra característica es que al arrastrar al rival con el, puede causarle daños

No solo el viento sino los golpes que puede recibir en el trayecto, esto depende de la situación del terreno, lo que es un factor externo de la técnica. Debido a la rapidez de la técnica no suele darle tiempo al oponente dé esquivarla. Es una técnica de larga distancia con un rango de acción grande.

**Souja Sousai no Jutsu**:

En el caso de acertar el Jutsu, el usuario y el enemigo Inconscientes. Cualquier golpe les mata. En el caso de fallar, el usuario queda inconsciente.(chunin alto) _Debes dar dos golpes en el mismo lugar._

**Jibaku Bunshin**:

Explosión suicida de clones(genera mas daños)(jounin) 


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Por que quieres proteger a naruto, tu eres un akatsuki - pregunto tayuyá, recibiendo las miradas de sorpresa de todos

_Mmm así que la flautista también quiere a mi naruto ehhh -_ pensó rápidamente Karin

A mi no me interesan sus planes, estoy con ellos por que no puedo vivir en alguna aldea ninja, por ser el que acabo con todo el clan uchiha - respondió

De acuerdo vayamos a suna - termino Karin viendo a tayuyá y todos salieron de la ahora ex - casa de naruto

"_AHORA"_

Tras 2 días de camino debido a que a Karin ocasionalmente se le ocurría molestar a tayuyá estas 2 peleaban y perdían tiempo, así los 4 llegaron a las puertas principales de suna

Muy bien cual es el plan - pregunto tayuyá

Ustedes me esperaran en la frontera entre konoha y suna, yo me enfrentare a gaara, lo asesinare y hare que shukaku quede libre así akatsuki se ocupara en capturarlo y nos dará tiempo de llegar a kiri sin que las aldeas nos tomen importancia - respondió itachi caminando a la puerta

Espera un momento con ese atuendo llamaras mucho la atención y además no creo q sea buena idea hacer esto - dijo Karin temiendo que les pudiese pasar algo

No te preocupes acabare con gaara rápidamente, no les pasara nada a ustedes, naruto tu y Karin cuidaran el pergamino, tayuyá ven conmigo tengo un trabajo para ti - continuo itachi para luego entrar sigilosamente a la aldea junto a la pelirroja mencionada

Ya pasados unos minutos de haberse ido Karin pregunto sensualmente - Nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada - viendo a naruto

No lo se tu que dices – respondió el rubio con un tono parecido yendo a donde estaba la chica de anteojos

Primero contesta algo ¿Qué piensas de tayuyá? - dijo Karin estando frente al rubio mientras con su dedo le tocaba el pecho y este solo respondió - es nuestra compañera y eso es todo pero quizás tu seas otro caso - termino el rubio besando a la pelirroja

"_CERCANIAS DE KONOHA"_

_No puedo volver debido a lo que paso con el uchiha, solo espero que esto no cambie nada de lo que tengo previsto_ - pensó Akari viendo las puertas de la aldea oculta entre las hojas - con que estas aquí - se hoyo la voz del hokage, entonces Akari volteo para ver a este acercarse tranquilamente - _demonios – _pensó saltando a la rama de un árbol

Que quiere - pregunto un poco alterada

Nada solo saber, me confiaste información valiosa pero debo saber más ¿ que fuiste a hacer con kushina? - dijo sarutobi apareciendo de repente alado de Akari asiendo que se asustara por dentro pero no mostro ningún símbolo físicamente

Ya se lo dije es un secreto no puedo dejar que las cosas tomen un rumbo diferente al que yo quiero - respondió la pelinegra mientras sus ojos mostraban un aire de nostalgia

Creí que por todo lo que has pasado ya no tendrías emociones externas - comento el hokage poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica para darle a entender que no estaba sola a modo de preocupación

Que le importa, usted no sabe lo que he vivido - término ella quitando la mano de sarutobi y soltando lágrimas mientras se iba corriendo del lugar

_Madre, padre, tal vez no los recuerdo pero cumpliré esta misión que tengo _- pensó ella con tristeza poniendo la imagen de Otogakure en su mente

En otro camino muy cerca de konoha el equipo 7 seguía de regreso a su hogar, sasuke iba al frente mientras sakura y kakashi solo lo seguían de cerca

Sakura te puedo hacer una pregunta - dijo el hatake

Claro kakashi sensei que pasa - pregunto la peli rosa con un poco de preocupación

Cual es el motivo por el cual quieres que naruto regrese - pregunto kakashi con un tono de voz mas bajo tratando de que sasuke no oyera

QUE ACASO USTED TAMPOCO QUIERE QUE REGRESE CON NOSOTROS - hablo furiosamente la haruno creyendo que kakashi no quería naruto de regreso - claro que si, solo quiero saber tu razón para hacerlo - comento este sin mucha importancia

Bueno yo …. Algo le debió haberle pasado el no es para hacer ese tipo de cosas….. Quiero que regrese por que a pesar de que me saca de quicio, le tome cariño, ….. Algo muy malo ha de haber ocurrido por eso el tomo ese camino, nosotros tenemos que ayudarlo - respondió sakura con un tono entre cortado y firme, asiendo que kakashi entendiera todo - no te preocupes lograremos que vuelva - finalizo el peligris adelantándose para quedar entre sus alumnos y apresurar el paso

"_SUNA"_

Bien tayuyá vigila a temari y kankuro no los dejes acercarse a donde este gaara, yo me encargo el, al terminar nos veremos donde dije - hablo itachi dejando sola a la pelirroja, quien rápidamente busco a los hermanos sabaku y al ubicarlos los siguió sin perderles la pista

_Bien esto me facilitara todo "__**Harisuzu: (Distorsión de cascabeles)**__"_ - pensó tayuyá sacando un par de cascabeles y al ponerles chakra y agitarlos estos comenzaron a mandar ondas negativas a todos los que estaba cerca excluyendo a la pelirroja

Entonces los hermanos sabaku comenzaron a perder el equilibrio y a ver mas que doble de las cosas, - que sucede -pregunto temari apuntó de caer al suelo

Esto es producto de un Jutsu - respondió kankuro, entonces tayuyá se puso detrás de el y dándole un golpe en la nuca lo desmallo seguidamente hizo lo mismo con temari - ahora a ver que esta asiendo esa maldita de anteojos con el idiota - se dijo así misma la chica de flauta

Mientras en otra parte itachi no había tardo mucho en encontrar al sabaku pero este al percibirlo comenzó a perder el control de su mismo cuerpo y empezó a destruir cosas como loco - ahhh que es esta presencia - dijo con la voz de shukaku al momento que su cuerpo tomaba la forma del bijuu

_Es ahora_ - pensó itachi saltando para quedar frente al jinchuriki

"Hibashiri (Jutsu del Fuego Andante)"

**El uchiha mando grandes corrientes de fuego para rodear al sabaku y envestirlo pero no le hicieron gran cosa ya que gaara usando arena apago gran parte del fuego y lo que quedo solo hizo el mínimo daño posible **

**Sabaku Kyuu (Ataúd de Arena)** - inmediatamente atrapo a itachi en su clásico ataúd de arena, - no me debiste retar - **Sabaku SouSou (Funeral del desierto)** - entonces lo aplasto con una enorme fuerza y al deshacerse el ataúd se levanto una cortina de humo dando a entender que era un Bunshin y no el verdadero itachi

Kokuun no Jutsu (Jutsu Lluvia de Aceite)

El cielo comenzó a oscurecer debido a unas nubes negras las cuales soltaron una lluvia de lo que parecía ser aceite, cubriendo gran parte del campo y cuerpo de gaara, este volteo a ver en todas direcciones para poder localizar al uchiha pero lo único que encontró fue una gran bola de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón en dirección a el

**Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)**

Gaara intento defenderse usando un manto de arena en forma de muro pero este al tocarse con el ataque se incendio y dirigió nuevamente a gaara esta vez dando en el blanco, el fuego se avivo debido al aceite quemando fuertemente al sabaku

**Suna Shigure** - gaara hizo que lloviese arena para apagar el fuego y tratar de inmovilizar a itachi "Hi no Tate (Jutsu Escudo de Fuego)**" pero este acumulando fuego hizo un escudo para proteger su cuerpo de la arena que caía pero al estar tan concentrado en eso, no se fijo que gaara se dirigía a el entonces el sabaku lo tomo y azoto contra el suelo o eso pareció ya que el cuerpo pronto se transformo en un tronco**

**Katon Ninpou Hibashiri (Círculo de Fuego)**

**Grandes llamas pronto encerraron a gaara como si estuviera dentro de un torbellino el cual poco a poco se hacia comprimía mas junto al jinchuriki, mientras fuera itachi juntaba las manos lentamente "****Raiton: ****Yajirushi no Jutsu Arashi (Jutsu tormenta de flechas)**" y otro Bunshin suyo creaba una nube negra la cual soltó cientos de rayos con formas de flechas sobre el tornado que tenia a gaara atrapado, para que itachi juntara las manos de golpe terminando de quemar al sabaku

**Aun…. Que ….. seas …poderoso no….. me destruirás ….. tan fácil - hablo el jinchuriki tirado en el suelo **

**Quien dijo que te quería destruir, o mas bien como no se cual de los 2 habla solo actuare ****Amateratsu (Dios del Sol) **- hablo itachi usando su técnica de dios del sol para comenzar a quemar y desintegrar parte del cuerpo de gaara frívolamente, al paso que el fuego quemaba cada parte del sabaku se oían los gritos de dolor de este, al ser parte del cuerpo de un bijuu no se consumió del todo pero si murió

Bien **Akuma no yona sokuho** **(Rompimiento demoniaco)** - itachi comenzó a hacer sellos y al finalizar una bola de chakra roja se formo en la mano derecha de este, después con la mano izquierda hizo otra serie de sellos para formar en ella una bola de chakra amarilla, ambas esferas las junto justo donde gaara tenia su sello

**A pocos segundos de hacer esto hubo una especie de temblor tras el que el cuerpo de gaara brillo de un color amarillo y se desintegro, la arena de diversos lugares pronto comenzó a reunirse y a formar un cuerpo, el cuerpo de shukaku al terminar su formación este soltó una risa malévola - jajá gracias idiota al fin estoy libre, ahora destruiré Suna esos malditos que me apresaron - **

**Si por ahora, akatsuki no tardara en venir por ti, disfruta mientras puedas - respondió itachi y se fue del lugar como si nada, dejando al bijuu de una cola destruyendo la aldea oculta entre la arena **

"_**CON EL EQUIPO 7"**_

**Al haber apresurado el paso en estos momentos estaban dentro de la aldea informando al hokage acerca de lo ocurrido en la misión desde el encuentro con naruto hasta la intervención de Akari y la pérdida del ojo de sasuke **

**De acuerdo, por ahora lo importante es que ustedes están bien en lo que cabe, sasuke deberás cuidar tu condición mas que nada debido a tu sharingan, si ves que algo ocurre kakashi te deberá ayudar, pueden regresar a sus actividades normales, - termino sarutobi, seguidamente los 3 tomaron diferentes rumbos **

_**Akari se ha ido, sasuke perdió un ojo y para colmo no he podido hablar con naruto**_** - pensó el hokage tristemente **

"_**CON EL EQUIPO DE NARUTO"**_

**Después de desmallar a temari y kankuro, tayuyá se dedico a buscar a naruto y Karin, pero al encontrarlos vio algo que quizás avía imaginado pero no creyó que pasara, era el uzumaki y la chica de anteojos besándose tranquilamente, por lo que en el interior tayuyá enfureció brutalmente**

_Te dije que si no te apresurabas te lo ganarían__** -**_** dijo una voz en el interior de esta**

_**Cállate no me importa -**_** contesto tayuyá con un leve sonrojo **

_Aa no te importa, entonces por que decidiste acompañarlo en el acecinamiento de Orochimaru y ahora en esta misión….. Contestare por ti, el chico te gusta pero no sabes que hacer para que lo sepa _- termino la voz, asiendo que tayuyá se sintiera como una idiota por todo lo que había hecho y para no haber conseguido resultados __

**Muy bien par de inútiles donde esta el pergamino - pregunto la pelirroja acercándose, aun enojada pero tratando de no hacer notorio su enfado **

**Cálmate tayuyá, aquí esta - respondió naruto separándose de Karin para darle el baúl a la flautista, pero antes de que esta lo pudiese abrir itachi apareció - termine mi trabajo, pero tengo algo que hacer antes de irnos de nuevo, Karin acompáñame - ordeno el uchiha y sin mas opción la chica de anteojos lo siguió **

**Bien creo que tus celos son notorios - dijo naruto refiriéndose a la pelirroja **

**Cállate estas loco - respondió tayuyá alejándose caminando **

**Vamos sabes que se lo que quieres - hablo naruto colocándose frente a tayuyá, - no es verdad no me conoces - respondió ella quitando a naruto de su camino - a si - volvió a hablar el rubio volteando a la chica para besarla, pero rápidamente ella se alejo y le dio una cachetada al uzumaki, - no soy tan inocente como Karin - dijo para irse corriendo del lugar mientras en su mente una voz le decía - **_no lo eres, pero te gustaría serlo Jajaja _

"_**CONTINUARA"**_

**Bien eso fue todo en este cap lectores los vere en la próxima actualización **

**PD. (Para los de Foros dz) En el sig cap se vera por que naruto es tan poderoso en tan poco tiempo ya que algunos tiene esa duda **

**Harisuzu: (Distorsión de cascabeles)**

El sonido de los cascabeles es controlado con chakra y envía señales negativas al cerebro, que provoca desorientación y vista múltiple (viendo un montón de enemigos). Disminuye todas las acciones dejando solo una al oponente

Hibashiri (Jutsu del Fuego Andante)

**El ninja creara grandes corrientes de fuego** **que rodearan al enemigo y lo envestirán. Este fuego puede hacerse más** **poderoso con la introducción de viento de un ataque de elemento de** **viento.**

**Sabaku Kyuu (Ataúd de Arena)  
**Técnica de arena que permite al usuario atrapar al enemigo en un ataúd hecho de arena por un tiempo

**Sabaku SouSou (Funeral del desierto)  
**Técnica de arena, llamada "el funeral del desierto", permite al usuario aplastar al enemigo casi hasta matarlo [En caso de que sea de un nivel mayor]  
Efecto: requiere que el usuario este encerrado en el subaku kyuu

Kokuun no Jutsu (Jutsu Lluvia de Aceite)

**El ninja luego de formar los sellos, en su cuerpo genera unas pequeñas gotas negras de aceite que eleva al** **cielo formando unas nubes negras en el cielo que luego liberan una lluvia de aceite inflamable.**

**Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)**

Gran bola de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón que arrasa todo lo que encuentra

**Kaitenuka (Torbellino de Fuego): **

Creas un gran torbellino de fuego que encierra al enemigo

**Suna Shigure**  
Técnica de arena que permite al usuario hacer que llueva arena, al parecer ésta técnica no hace nada más que inmovilizar al enemigo, pero en realidad lo lastima e inmoviliza 

Hi no Tate (Jutsu Escudo de Fuego)

**El ninja creara grandes corrientes de** **fuego que lo rodearan. Las flamas serán tan resistentes como un escudo;** **si el oponente llegara a tocarlo, sufriría grandes quemaduras.**

**Katon Ninpou Hibashiri (Círculo de Fuego)**

Delante de ti aparece una llama de fuego. Al mover una extremidad, esa llama se amplificará a toda velocidad haciendo un círculo alrededor de tu enemigo, no permitiéndole salir, y, cuando muevas tus brazos, se irá juntando cada vez más ese círculo.

**Raiton: ****Yajirushi no Jutsu Arashi (Jutsu tormenta de flechas):**

Se crea una enorme nube negra de la cual empiezan a caer rayos con forma de flecha en contra de un objetivo, es muy difícil de esquivar ya que caen a una enorme velocidad

**Amateratsu (Dios del Sol)**  
Esta técnica hace desintegrar al instante lo que los ojos Mangekyô ven al activar esta técnica , esta técnica corresponde al Mejor Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja) y el fuego no se apaga hasta que ha consumido todo lo posible.

**Akuma no yona sokuho** **(Rompimiento demoniaco)**

Con esta técnica puedes romper cualquier sello que haya siempre y cuando lo ejecutes correctamente, puedes romper los sellos para encerrar un bijuu pero el jinchuriki debe haber fallecido a no más de 3 horas, para realizarlo primero se hace una serie de sellos para hacer una bola de chakra roja y con la mano libre se hace otra serie de sellos para crear una bola de chakra amarilla, ambas deben juntarse en el lugar donde se haya plasmado el sello, si es un sello de campo ambas bolas se juntan para explotar y romperlo (nivel Kage) – Jutsu creado por Setsuna Katharon


	8. Chapter 8

Que hay chicos y chicas actualice de nuevo, ojala lo disfruten y dejen reviews, por cierto feliz cumple Bro (Quirvan108), ya tienes 18 años, (20/NOV/2010) por eso publique hoy el cap. como regalo Jajaja

PD: Shukaku no será muy relevante en este capitulo

Cap.8 Sendero de Sangre

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

**Muy bien par de inútiles donde esta el pergamino - pregunto la pelirroja acercándose, aun enojada pero tratando de no hacer notorio su enfado **

**Cálmate tayuyá, aquí esta - respondió naruto separándose de Karin para darle el baúl a la flautista, pero antes de que esta lo pudiese abrir itachi apareció - termine mi trabajo, pero tengo algo que hacer antes de irnos de nuevo, Karin acompáñame - ordeno el uchiha y sin mas opción la chica de anteojos lo siguió **

**Bien creo que tus celos son notorios - dijo naruto refiriéndose a la pelirroja **

**Cállate estas loco - respondió tayuyá alejándose caminando **

**Vamos sabes que se lo que quieres - hablo naruto colocándose frente a tayuyá, - no es verdad no me conoces - respondió ella quitando a naruto de su camino - a si - volvió a hablar el rubio volteando a la chica para besarla, pero rápidamente ella se alejo y le dio una cachetada al uzumaki, - no soy tan inocente como Karin - dijo para irse corriendo del lugar mientras en su mente una voz le decía - **_no lo eres, pero te gustaría serlo Jajaja _

"_AHORA"_

Itachi llevo a Karin a lo que seria el centro de suna, mientras que en los alrededores shukaku destruía todo lo que veía - Karin necesito que busques una presencia en especial, es un miembro del clan abúrame - dijo el uchiha al instante la pelirroja no sabia como hacer tal cosa pero concentrándose logro encontrar la presencia de shino y al indicarle a itachi su ubicación, solo dio señales de que se alejara y regresara con naruto

Bien quiero que tu y tayuyá tomen camino a Kiri, naruto y yo nos encargaremos de ese mocoso - ordeno el akatsuki, y Karin regreso a donde estaban naruto y tayuyá pero a esta ultima no la encontró solo al rubio - donde esta tayuyá - pregunto la chica de anteojos

Se fue corriendo por hay, si eres rápida la alcanzaras - respondió el uzumaki señalando el camino que había tomado tayuyá, y nuevamente sin remedio Karin tuvo que seguir a la chica de la flauta pero no sin antes avisarle al ojiazul que debía encontrarse con el uchiha - ve al centro de suna, itachi tiene una misión para ti- y siguió su camino

Al llegar al centro de suna, naruto vio a itachi sentado como si nada ocurriese – para que me llamaste - pregunto el uzumaki

Tu "amigo" shino nos ha estado siguiendo, Karin logro detectarlo cerca de las puertas de suna, debe querer regresar a konoha para avisar que shukaku esta libre, si vamos rápido lo podremos detener - dijo el uchiha sacando la katana de naruto, - tu tienes la decisión, ya asesinaste antes, ¿lo podrás hacer con uno de tus amigos? - el rubio no respondió y ambos se apresuraron para alcanzar al abúrame lo que no les tomo mucho tiempo debido a la velocidad que naruto había adquirido

Muy bien shino aquí acaba todo - dijo naruto amenazando al abúrame con su katana

No lo creo tu debes regresar a konoha o morir en este lugar - respondió el chico de anteojos negros llenando el campo con sus insectos –de acuerdo tu lo pediste, itachi no te entrometas en esto - ordeno naruto muy serio, a lo que el uchiha obedeció

"_CON AKARI"_

La chica llena de tristeza viajaba a un paso casi imperceptible a oto, el lugar donde ella creyó poder encontrar a naruto y con el al resto de las respuestas que necesitaba, pero al pasar por suna logro ver que shukaku había sido liberado - no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando - dijo la chica y en eso a sus costados pasaron tayuyá y Karin, las que se detuvieron al ver a la chica pelinegra

Por fin te vuelvo a ver maldita - dijo tayuyá viendo con odio a Akari, quien no hizo mas que contestar - así agradeces el haberte salvado la vida - dándose media vuelta para observar a ambas pelirrojas

Nadie te lo pidió, así que prepárate - dijo muy enojada la pelirroja flautista activando su sello en primer nivel

Supongo que te deberé ayudar - continuo Karin imitando a tayuyá

"_CON EL EQUIPO 7"_

El equipo de kakashi por fin llego a konoha, pero se llevaron varias sorpresas al saber que los exámenes chunin fueron cancelados, se había expandido la noticia de la muerte de Orochimaru a manos de itachi y naruto, - hokage como es posible que naruto haya matado a Orochimaru, se supone que el decidió irse con esa serpiente - dijo kakashi indignado

Lo se pero ni yo se que piensa naruto en estos momentos, y dime sasuke que ocurrirá con tu ojo - pregunto sarutobi observando como el uchiha, tenia un parche en el ojo izquierdo, pero el pelinegro no respondió solo se digno a mirar a otro lado - de acuerdo pueden retirarse - ordeno el hokage y todos obedecieron excepto sakura - hokage-sama disculpe mi impertinencia pero….. Tenemos que hacer que naruto regrese - dijo ella

Entonces sarutobi la miro extrañado y contesto - es verdad pero por ahora no hay gran cosa que podamos hacer, además…. Que razón tienes para querer que el regrese, durante mucho tiempo el estuvo enamorado de ti y nunca le diste una oportunidad por que ahora lo quieres en konoha - asiendo que la peli rosa se pusiera seria y pensativa

Le diré un secreto pero que nadie se entere por favor- comenzó la haruno - quizás este mal pero en esta situación, con lo que ha ocurrido me he dado cuenta que naruto siempre quería lo mejor para mi, el era como mi protector como un hermano, no quiero que este lejos, lo quiero, tal vez no del modo que el a mi, pero aun así yo hare lo necesario por que regrese - dijo la chica de ojos verdes entre lloros, el hokage entonces fue que entendió la situación - muy bien, sakura por favor busca a esta chica en la aldea ella te podrá ayudar - dijo el hokage entregándole una foto a la haruno

"_SASUKE"_

El pelinegro en cuanto salió de la torre, decidió salir nuevamente de la aldea para buscar a Akari y poder obtener respuestas, ¿Por qué se interpuso? ¿Que razón tiene para salvar a naruto? Y ¿quien rayos es ella en realidad?

"_SHINO Y NARUTO"_

Ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente mientras el campo se cubría de cientos de insectos diferentes, sin embargo estos no solo salían de shino sino también eran insectos que habitaban ese lugar, Itachi había realizado un Jutsu para evitar que shukaku se les acercara o detectara, - **Kikkai Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de insectos):** - shino fue el primero en hacer un movimiento, usando a sus insectos creo un clon suyo, lo cual naruto evito imitar y en lugar de hacer un clon de sombra "Kazeshoge no Jutsu**" solo junto viento en su mano derecha y comenzó a juntarlo con chakra, el abúrame se intento apresurar a todo y se lanzo junto a su clon para atacar con Taijutsu, sin embargo en cuanto se acerco a naruto, abrió su puño derecho del cual salió una enorme ráfaga de viento con gran presión el cual ** destruyo de un segundo a otro al clon de insectos, - **Kikkai Konchuu Bunshin no Jutsu** **(Clon de insectos falsos)** - aun así shino reincidió en su técnica o al menos eso pareció al crear nuevamente un clon - no aprendes verdad, he superado a los novatos por mucho **Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi (Gran Torbellino Cortante)** - naruto dejo su katana aun lado y lanzo 3 ráfagas de viento alrededor de shino, las cuales aparte de dañarlo se juntaron y comenzaron a crear un torbellino de viento en el que quedo atrapado el abúrame, pero el clon quedo fuera del Jutsu y se adelanto a golpear al uzumaki quien esquivo fácilmente el golpe y lo respondió con otro pero al destruir el clon creo una pequeña explosión la cual lo aventó 2 metros hacia atrás, deshaciendo el jutsus de viento.

Me toca** Mushikame** - shino se acerco velozmente y sus insectos comenzaron a crear un torbellino el cual arraso con naruto, - te lo dije **Mushikame no Jutsu** - el abúrame creo un muro de insectos frente a el para protegerse, pero no sin antes mirar el torbellino ya que este tenia varios sellos explosivos dentro.

Hubo una enorme explosión, miles de insectos caían debido al fuerte estruendo que provoco la explosión, shino creyó haber ganado la pelea pero cuando dirigió la vista al lugar donde debía estar la espada de naruto, esta ya no se encontraba hay

Jajaja - se hoyo una voz en todo el campo, - de verdad crees que sería tan fácil, te lo repetiré YA LOS SUPERE - la voz hablo nuevamente y de la nada apareció naruto dándole un gran corte a shino por la espalda, sin embargo el abúrame no callo sino que a pesar de la herida izo un nuevo Jutsu - **Kikaichu Idaina Tama ** - con el que tomo un puñado de insectos y dándoles forma de esfera gigante lo lanzo al rubio, quien no esquivo el ataque sino que parecía que lo esperaba y al llegar puso su katana frente a el la cual emanaba un chakra rojizo y dándole un golpe a la bola de insectos la mando de regreso al abúrame golpeándolo directamente, haciendo que fuese arrastrado a lo que parecía ser un diminuto rio seco

No quiero que escapes - dijo el rubio clavando su espada en el brazo derecho del pelinegro de anteojos, - pero por si acaso….. - saco una shuriken y la clavo en el brazo izquierdo del abúrame - mas vale …..- clavo otra shuriken en la pierna izquierda de de shino - prevenir - finalizo enterrando otra shuriken en la segunda pierna del gennin de konoha, solo se veía como shino intentaba aguantar el dolor y como comenzaba a desangrarse, una ves que cada arma estaba "en su lugar" naruto hizo sellos y - veamos si funciona mi técnica **Katon Kuchiyose Kyubi No Youko (Invocación kyubi de fuego)** - una estela de humo se creo y junto al rubio apareció el mismo kyubi en un tamaño parecido al uzumaki, sin embargo el bijuu estaba hecho de fuego.

_**Parece que aprendes bien niño, y veo que me tienes la cena Jajaja -**_ hablo la bestia endemoniada con una enorme sonrisa apunto de arrojarse contra el abúrame

Co…como. Como te volviste tan fuerte - pregunto shino con su último aliento

Bien ya que morirás te lo diré,… tome un camino fácil, algo que no creo volver a hacer, al poco tiempo de conocer a itachi me ofreció algo….. Romper el sello de jinchuriki sin que kyubi saliera, sino que nuestras esencias formarían una sola literalmente, nuestro poder y chakra seria uno, pero nuestras mentes se mantendrían separadas, podría invocarlo como si perteneciera a un contrato….claro que se necesitaba algo parecido a un nuevo sello así que hice esto - dijo naruto mostrando que tenia la marca de maldición en el hombro izquierdo

Así que acepte, gracias a eso eh podido lograr mucho, pero todo lo demás lo hare como debe ser con entrenamiento claro que un poco de trampa no hace daño… ACABALO - termino naruto, y el kyubi se abalanzo sobre shino, usando una de sus garras le rasgo el pecho y de hay saco una especie de esfera luminosa de color azul la cual le lanzo a naruto, y esta entro en el, tras hacer esto el kyubi desapareció junto al cuerpo de shino

Que fue eso - pregunto itachi intrigado levantándose de la roca donde yacía sentado

Solo una especie de técnica, al invocar al kyubi de fuego puede arrancarle a los shinobis su habilidad especial, por así decirlo, pero únicamente si el shinobi esta apunto de morir, o al menos eso dijo kyubi, ya que es la primera vez que lo hago - contesto naruto tomando su katana la cual cayo al suelo al igual que las otras 3 shurikens una ves que el cuerpo desapareció

Y su cuerpo - pregunto una vez más el uchiha

Mm digamos que se convierte en alimento para el kyubi - contesto naruto mirando como extrañamente la sangre de shino escurría por el rio, como si se tratase de agua, hasta llegar a un camino viejo donde la sangre comenzó a llenar los espacios entre la loza

Nunca había visto algo como eso, parece un… camino de sangre - dijo itachi un poco impresionado al analizar que podía significar que ese era el camino por el cual naruto había decidido seguir, un "sendero de sangre"

"_AKARI, TAYUYA Y KARIN"_

Debido al enojo de tayuyá, esta se lanzo sin pensar las cosa y comenzó a golpear a Akari quien únicamente detenía los golpes, mientras que Karin desapareció - pelea, quiero ver de que eres capas - dijo tayuyá dándole un golpe en el estomago a la pelinegra mandándola a golpear contra el suelo - no creo que quieras ver de que soy capaz - dijo la ojivioleta levantándose notando que tayuyá se había alejado bastante - que planeas pregunto al momento que Karin reaparecía alado de la flautista - ** Fūbaki Hōjin (Sello del Cuadrado Capturador) -** ambas chicas pronunciaron el nombre del Jutsu seguidamente Akari quedo inmovilizada mientras unos sellos alrededor de ella formando un cuadrado brillaban - de donde salieron esos sellos - pregunto

Yo los puse soy rápida no crees - dijo Karin guiñando el ojo, - si para lo que te interesa - respondió tayuyá colocando sellos explosivos en kunais y shurikens

Muy mala idea no saben con quien se meten - dijo Akari comenzando a moverse deshaciendo el Jutsu fácilmente mientras liberaba una pequeña estela de chakra morado

El cual fue bajo tierra, mientras Akari clavaba su katana en el suelo y a una velocidad impresionante dibujo un estrella de 7 picos, sin darles oportunidad de hacer algo a las pelirrojas unas enormes llamas moradas salieron del suelo pero estas no quemaban solo se sentían como viento, - que rayos estas asiendo - pregunto tayuyá viendo como Akari se posaba en el centro de la estrella y comenzaba a concentrar chakra, en ese instante las marcas de maldición desaparecieron de tayuyá y Karin junto al sello de maldición, - no puede ser nos quito el sello - dijo Karin notando que un sello de maldición gigante se formaba en el cielo, y a los pocos segundos este estallo en una haz de luz, segándolas, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, ambas chicas pelirrojas tenían de nuevo el sello como si nada hubiese ocurrido pero la pelinegra ya no estaba

Ahora, te mostrare que no eres la única capas de tocar un instrumento - dijo la voz de Akari resonando en el campo mientras esta se encontraba parada en una rama, saco de un pergamino una "Flauta" que mas bien parecía un cuerno de demonio - _será la primera vez que te use, no me falles_- pensó la ojivioleta comenzando a tocar, era una melodía un tanto suave la cual mantuvo inmovilizadas a tayuyá y Karin, pero de momento el sonido cambio o mejor dicho desapareció, ninguna de las compañeras de naruto podían escuchar nada ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos únicamente la melodía que nuevamente estaba siendo tocada, - no podrán ir a ningún lado por 2 horas así que disfruten el estar sin sonido ya que si intentan alejarse antes de ese lapso, sus ondas cerebrales estallaran - dijo Akari interrumpiendo la melodía y desapareciendo del lugar para retomar su camino a oto

"_3 DIAS DESPUES"_

Naruto e itachi encontraron a tayuyá luego de la pelea del uzumaki con shino, en estos momentos los 4 habían retomado el camino a Kiri sin ningún problema.

Mientras que en Suna shukaku había reducido casi todo a escombros, matando a cientos de civiles y ninjas entre ellos Kankuro, Temari había logrado escapar sin dejar rastro, pero el bijuu necesitaba encontrar un ninja de alto nivel - necesito alguien para usar de jinchuriki no pudo permitirme estar en mi verdadera forma hasta que llegue el momento - dijo este en voz alta recordando una visión que tuvo al ser liberado de gaara

"_FLASHBACK"_

_**Quien eres tu**_ - pregunto el mapache demonio a una figura que se mantenía en la oscuridad, de la cual solo se podían ver sus ojos rojos, - _escucha atentamente, te he liberado de tu portador pero debes mantenerte oculto con otro jinchuriki quizás ahora tienes la habilidad de usar a cualquier humano como portador y podrás salir o entrar en el momento que desees, debes mantenerte "libre" hasta que llegue el momento_ - dijo la figura dejando confuso al bijuu - _**el momento**_ - pregunto

_Si mas grande guerra ninja será desatada nuevamente, podrás hacer lo que te plazca pero debes mantenerte a salvo de akatsuki hasta entonces_ - dijo la figura y se fue

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Si necesitas eso yo estoy aquí - hablo una voz desconocida dirigiéndose al bijuu quien al voltear vio a un niño de konoha con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, por su apariencia debía de ser un gennin - mi nombre es sasuke uchiha…. tu necesitas un portador y yo necesito poder que dices - se ofreció el chico y no recibió respuesta "hablada" sino que el demonio se convirtió en arena y se abalanzo contra sasuke, pero esto solo lo tumbo ya que toda la arena se metió en el cuerpo de sasuke quien comenzó a sentir como aumentaba su chakra y fuerza gracias al demonio, pronto sintió como su ojo derecho se regeneraba, pero no como ojo humano sino que tenia la apariencia del ojo de shukaku, pero aun así podía el no podía ver - que hiciste - pregunto el uchiha

_**Fácil, ahora eres mi jinchuriki, el ojo que te falta fue suplantado por uno mío así podre ver lo que tu hagas y veas, mi poder es tu poder, mi chakra es tu chakra y tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo así que sufres daño yo también, pero a partir de ahora no creo que ocurra, y otra cosa creo que deberás ocultar este ojo y solo destaparlo en batallas no quiero que la gente se entere de que estoy dentro de ti**_ - dijo shukaku explicando la situación - igualmente,… supongo que podre decir que es en honor kakashi sensei - dijo sasuke tomando su banda y atándola de modo que cubriese "su ojo" izquierdo

Naruto tomaste mi oportunidad de obtener el poder de Orochimaru, ahora tengo mas poder y tu pagaras antes que mi hermano - fue el ultimo pensamiento que paso por su cabeza antes de correr hacia oto para encontrar a naruto

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bueno eso fue todo chicos ojala les guste y quirvan como tu dices "ya eres legal" jaja no ma, bueno nos vemos el próximo cap.

PD: el antihéroe naruto cap. 8 no lo subí a Dz por que no lo pude terminar

**Kikkai Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de insectos):  
**Técnica especial del clan Abúrame que permite al usuario hacer unos clones de si mismo, sólo que se utilizan insectos

Kazeshoge no Jutsu:

El ninja acumula viento y chakra en su mano y presiona ambos elementos, luego los lanza en forma de un chorro de aire comprimido capaz de destruir casi todo lo que se interponga por su paso. 

**Kikkai Konchuu Bunshin no Jutsu** **(Clon de insectos falsos):  
**Técnica especial del clan Abúrame que le permite al usuario hacer clones de si mismo utilizando insectos falsos para luego destruir al clon y así dañar al enemigo.

**Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi (Gran Torbellino Cortante)**  
El ninja crea ráfagas de viento que luego se juntan y forman un gran tornado, que va directo hacia el adversario.

**Mushikame:**  
Haces un torbellino de insectos el cual ataca a tu rival

**Mushikame no Jutsu**  
Técnica especial del clan Abúrame que le permite al usuario crear un muro hecho de insectos que puede proteger al usuario de muchos jutsus.

**Kikaichu Idaina Tama: **

Con este Jutsu el Abúrame crea una gran bola de insectos que después lanza contra el enemigo con gran fuerza

**Katon Kuchiyose Kyubi No Youko (Invocación kyubi de fuego):**

Con esta técnica invocas al kyubi hecho de fuego, en esta forma se puede mover a su antojo sin embargo al momento que el jinchuriki decida el kyubi vuelve a su interior.(Jinchuriki del Kyubi)

**Fūbaki Hōjin (Sello del Cuadrado Capturador): **

El usuario coloca sellos en distintas superficies de forma que quede un cuadrado, una vez dentro el oponente, el usuario activa los sellos y el "atrapado" en el cuadrado queda inmovilizado para cualquier ataque posterior. (Chunin) 


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento mucho la tardanza tuve muchos asuntos difíciles, exámenes, tramites, salidas, depresiones XDXDXD y no pude actualizar esto pero por fin lo logre ojala les guste este cap. Ya tengo el cap. de "algo inesperado" a la mitad así q lo subiré luego

Cap.9 Fuego y arena vs Cristal y Lava

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Naruto tomaste mi oportunidad de obtener el poder de Orochimaru, ahora tengo más poder y tú pagaras antes que mi hermano - fue el último pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de sasuke antes de correr hacia oto para encontrar a naruto

"_AHORA"_

Naruto y su equipo estaban muy cerca de kiri, mientras que sasuke y Akari estaban a unas horas de oto por caminos opuestos, pero con un mismo objetivo encontrar a naruto.

En estos instantes Sakura buscaba por toda la aldea a Anko hasta que por fin la hayo comiendo en Ichiraku ramen

"_FLASHBACK"_

Muy bien, sakura por favor busca a esta chica en la aldea ella te podrá ayudar - dijo el hokage entregándole una foto a la haruno - me parece haberla visto antes, pero ella que tiene que ver - pregunto sakura algo confusa

Se llama Anko Mitarashi, esta encargada de la sección del bosque de la muerte en los exámenes chunin, quiero que la busques y le digas que vas de mi parte, y que te muestre el sello maldito - termino el hokage ante esto la peli rosa no sabia a que se refería, sin embargo obedeció y asiendo una reverencia salió de la oficina

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Disculpe… usted es anko Mitarashi - pregunto sakura un poco apenada

Si…. Que rayos quieres - respondió de mala gana la mujer de cabello violeta tomando un bocado de su ramen, ante la reacción de la mujer, sakura se puso aun mas nerviosa - bueno… yo…, hokage-sama me dijo que me mostrara el "sello maldito" - a tal respuesta anko casi se ahoga con su comida, pero cuando pudo recobrar el aire dejo el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y salió del restaurante - sígueme niña -, ambas chicas se dirigieron al bosque de la muerte a un punto muy desolado

Que asemos aquí - pregunto sakura viendo que la peli violeta estaba parada observando el campo, - para empezar supongo que ya lo as visto antes no? - pregunto la mujer bajándose un poco la chaqueta para que sakura pudiera ver su sello maldito

Si lo eh visto, Orochimaru le puso uno igual a sasuke -

Bueno pues debes de saber que no se puede quitar hasta donde yo se, solo se puede retener, es muy poderoso si se controla o no, y afecta los pensamientos de la gente que lo posee, te enseñare unas cuantas cosas que te servirán – dijo anko

"_3 HORAS DESPUES EN OTOGAKURE"_

Akari se encontraba parada a unos metros de oto esperando poder encontrar a naruto, sin embargo algo capto su atención – _que es esa gran cantidad de chakra_ – se pregunto a si misma volteando en la dirección que sintió la presencia

Vaya vaya, supongo que también buscas a naruto no es así - dijo sasuke uchiha apareciendo a un costado de la chica pelinegra - que es esta sensación de poder, que proviene de ti – pregunto Akari seriamente

**Te lo demostrare -** dijo sasuke con la voz de shukaku,

**Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)**

Sasuke creo una bola de fuego para quemar a Akari, al estar tan cerca ella no reacciono a tiempo y el ataque la arrastro unos cuantos metros pero sin derribarla ya que se cubrió con su katana la cual actuó como un escudo de chakra -** Hyoton Minari** - al desvanecerse el ataque, la pelinegra mando poderosas ondas de hielo desde su espada, las cuales eran esquivadas por el uchiha ya que el sharingan le permitía verlas

_**Déjame tomar tu cuerpo unos minutos - **_dijo shukaku en la mente del pelinegro, el cual obedeció y dejo que el bijuu tomase posesión de su cuerpo

_Donde estoy -_Pregunto el uchiha al hallarse en un lugar muy oscuro parecido a un desierto, solo que la arena era rojo sangre y en donde debería estar el sol había una enorme esfera la cual mostraba la visión que debería tener los ojos de su cuerpo "físico"

_**Cuando tome tu cuerpo tu mente es transportada a este lugar, desde aquí puedes ver lo que hace tu cuerpo, es una de las ventajas de que no eres un jinchuriki total, podrás volver a tu cuerpo en el momento que desees para mi mala suerte -**_ dijo shukaku mentalmente

Akari comenzó a correr contra sasuke deduciendo que este tenia ayuda de shukaku mas no sabia que en realidad ahora estaba siendo controlado por el bijuu de una cola - _**probemos algunos jutsus**_ - dijo "sasuke" y también comenzó a correr - Hibashiri (Jutsu del Fuego Andante) - el uchiha creo unas corrientes de fuego las que golpearon a Akari, elevándola unos metros en el aire - Kousen Aurora [Jutsu del Rayo Boreal] - desde su posición, la chica lanzo un rayo de diferentes colores el cual dio aparentemente directo al pelinegro, pero al disiparse la capa de humo que se había levantado, Akari observo como las corrientes de fuego habían detenido el rayo

**Katon** **Fushichou no Jutsu (Ave Fénix en Llamas)**

_Mi turno_ - y con esto el uchiha lanzo de su boca un ave fénix el cual perseguía a la chica pelinegra a donde quiera que esta se moviera, - demonios no puedo esquivarla, y el hielo no servirá…. Ya se….. **Suishou no Jutsu – [Jutsu Cristalización]** - usando moléculas de cristal, junto su chakra y mientras se movía empezó a cristalizar el fénix, pronto este dejaba su naturaleza de fuego y comenzó a transformarse en cristal, justo cuando termino de cristalizarse lo tomo y lanzo al suelo, asiendo que se estrellase pero sin destruirse

Muy lista, **Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)** - sasuke lanzo otra bola de fuego pero esta era diferente ya que al ser lanzada en lugar de ser una sola, se dividió en 3 enormes esferas de fuego, la pelinegra había previsto ese movimiento por lo que se había colocado cerca de donde estaba el fénix de cristal - **Shouton Suishouheki Hachi Na Jin (Pared De Cristal De Ocho Posiciones) -** usando el cristal de este lo transformo rápidamente en un enorme octágono el cual le sirvió de escudo, pero esto también sirvió de distracción ya que sasuke apareció detrás de Akari sin que ella lo detectara, recibiendo así un golpe en el estomago seguido de un puñetazo en la cara,

La pelinegra recibía una golpiza por parte del portador del sharingan, sin embargo no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, en un movimiento tomo una kunai, y retomo el control de la batalla comenzando a atacar a sasuke, una ves que este estuvo nuevamente unos metros lejos de ella, realizo un nuevo Jutsu, **Hyouton: Yukidan no Jutsu** disparando de su boca una ráfaga de nieve, la que alcanzo a congelar al uchiha, pero a segundos de el congelamiento enromes llamas salieron de sasuke y derritieron en cuestión de instantes el hielo

"_FLASHBACK"_

Una pequeña niña aproximadamente de 9 años se encontraba peleando con Madara, por los movimientos de la niña parecía que la batalla llevaba tiempo, pero en realidad ase unos cuantos minutos que había comenzado - vamos solo me ases perder el tiempo y ya me canse de jugar contigo - dijo Madara "**Karyuu Endan" **lanzando de su boca una especie de haz de fuego, el que golpeo a Akari y la lastimo gravemente, - no… no perderé contigo .. Me … me VENGARE **Hyouton: Yukidan no Jutsu**- la niña lanzo de su boca una ráfaga la cual congelo el cuerpo de Madara,

**Kurisutaru No Yō Na Ame (Lluvia De Cristal)** – Akari se elevo al cielo y concentrando chakra en todo su cuerpo estuvo apunto de lanzar una lluvia de cristales pero entonces observo que el cuerpo de Madara comenzó a soltar enormes llamas las cuales derritieron el hielo fácilmente, Akari cayo al suelo sin poder lanzar su Jutsu ya que el magenkyo sharingan de Madara destruyo los cristales, la niña dirigió su mirada al uchiha y vio como las llamas comenzaron a tomar la forma de un enorme demonio el cual asusto mucho a Akari - te mostrare el sufrimiento por el que pasaron tus padres antes de morir en mi manos, solo que te dejare vivir para que veas lo inevitable - dijo Madara y el demonio se abalanzó sobre Akari, el demonio la quemo lentamente por varios minutos hasta que la dejo inconsciente, y medio muerta

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

No puede ser, QUE ESTAS ASIENDO - grito Akari asustada al recordar su enfrentamiento con Madara cuando era pequeña, debido a este aterrador recuerdo ella no se movía, como si la hubieran paralizado, tomando la oportunidad sasuke volvió a golpear a la chica,

_**Levántate!, si mueres aquí no servirá de nada todo lo que hemos pasado - **_dijo una voz en la cabeza de Akari, quien reacciono ya que recordó todo el entrenamiento que había realizado, lo que había sufrido y las personas que habían dado la vida por ella

Tienes razón, yo… yo no puedo terminar asi! -__entonces la chica soltó una enorme ráfaga de chakra de color morado, la cual lanzo a sasuke,

**Shouton Suishou Rokkakuchuu (Pilar De Cristal De Seis Lados)**

Seis enormes pilares de cristal se levantaron y rodearon el campo donde se encontraban, estos pilares no mostraban reflejos ni nada por el estilo parecía como si estuvieran apagados debido a que los rayos del sol se habían bloqueado repentinamente,

**Suishou Bunshin no Jutsu – [Jutsu Clon de Cristal]**

Sin perder tiempo, la pelinegra creo 2 clones suyos hechos de cristal, los cuales no tardaron en reaccionar y realizaron un Jutsu

**Kazashou no Jutsu – [Jutsu Cristales en el Viento]**  
el campo se comenzó a llenar de pequeños cristales los cuales se encontraban en el aire que rodeaba el lugar, - no se que planees pero morirás de cualquier modo - dijo el uchiha lanzando una bola de fuego hacia los clones, uno de ellos fue destruido por el ataque, pero el otro salió intacto y usando algunos de los cristales del viento se los adhirió para que en su cuerpo tuviera un tipo de espinas para dañar mas, con esto comenzó a usar Taijutsu contra sasuke. Este por prestar atención a esto no noto que Akari comenzó a realizar sellos "**Shouton Hasshou Koryu (Dragón Destructor De Cristal)**" al acabar, los restos de cristales en el suelo y en el aire comenzaron a juntarse poco a poco, incluso el clon de Akari se deshizo en pedazos y también empezó a reunirse con los demás trozos, - que es eso - pregunto sasuke, el cristal tomo forma de un gigantesco dragón

**Katon Ki no Jutsu (Torbellino de Fuego)**

Pero antes de que este pudiera abalanzarse sobre el uchiha, sasuke lanzo un torbellino de fuego contra el dragón, esto provoco una fuerte explosión, el pelinegro no podía creer, lo que su sharingan le mostraba, el dragón de cristal estaba sin daño alguno, es mas había adquirido el poder de su tonado, entonces la bestia ataco a sasuke a gran velocidad asiéndole una herida en el estomago

Ves lo que le sucede a quien me desafía - dijo la chica con desprecio, en ese instante el poder de shukaku comenzó a cubrir a sasuke y a envolverlo en una capa de chakra

ja, crees que con eso me superaras **Shouton Suishouheki Hachi Na Jin (Pared De Cristal De Ocho Posiciones)** - la pelinegra realizo sellos y levanto frente a ella una gigantesca pared en forma de octágono, la cual comenzó a soltar un inmenso brillo junto a los 6 pilares que rodeaban el campo.

Sasuke apenas pudo levantar su cabeza del suelo para ver como del octágono salía un rayo y como los pilares aumentaban el poder de este.

Un potente disparo que acababa con todo a su paso golpeo al pelinegro, desgarrando su ropa y dejándolo sangrando por varias partes, Akari por fin creyó haber derrotado al uchiha pero pronto se escucho una risa - **jajajajajaja crees que con eso ganaras debo admitir que fue una excelente combinación de técnicas pero aun así soy un bijuu y no podrás matarme fuera del cuerpo de este niño - **dijo shukaku saliendo del cuerpo de sasuke quien estaba herido de gravedad en todo su cuerpo, pero gracias al poder del bijuu aun estaba vivo, aunque el bijuu si estaba un poco dañado debido al gran ataque

**Ahora veras -**__shukaku lanzaba feroces ataques con su arena, evitando que Akari pudiese si quiera hacer otro Jutsu, ya que solo podía esquivar o cubrirse lo cual le resultaba casi imposible y la mayoría de los ataques le estaban dando hasta__que fue atrapada por la arena y esta al aplicar presión le rompió una pierna, - _**ahora si morirás - **_ dijo el bijuu, - te lo diré una ves mas, no moriré - dijo Akari con una voz seria mientras su cabello le tapaba los ojos y mantenía la mirada baja, los cristales del campo y los pilares se comenzaron a derretir, y empezaron a volverse lava, la cual parecía tener mente propia y ataco a shukaku asiendo que este soltase a Akari quien saco nuevamente su katana - Youton…. youkyuu no jutsu (elemento lava: esfera de lava) - la lava se junto el su espada y frente a ella formo una esfera - no puedo creer que llegue a este extremo - dijo la chica sin cambiar su tono de voz y saltando para después lanzar la esfera a shukaku quien la atrapo con una mano pero la esfera exploto y comenzó a regar lava sobre el bijuu, la lava quemaba la arena y quemaba a shukaku, esta no era lava común, ya que estaba derritiendo al mapache demonio, -_** aaaaaahhhhhh debo volver**_ - dijo este y se convirtió en una pequeña brisa de arena la cual entro de nuevo al cuerpo de sasuke

_**Escucha…. Es..Esta será…. La ul… ultima vez que…. me vencerás.. Escuchaste…..**_ - dijo el bijuu dentro de sasuke el que apenas podía hablar debido a sus daños internos, el demonio trato de reunir fuerzas para intentar levantar el cuerpo, lo cual era casi imposible ya que sasuke estaba demasiado dañado, y si salía la lava lo destruiría

Así es será la ultima ves, por que te matare en este instante - dijo Akari dando un paso, pero en ese preciso momento ella sintió como al dar el paso su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse, y acalambrarse

AAAAhhhhh - grito la pelinegra mientras caía de rodillas por el dolor y la incapacidad de moverse

_Que pasa ¡!-_ se pregunto a si misma

_Tu cuerpo no soporta tanto poder como el de los jutsus que realizaste, sin que recibas una carga extra de "contención" -_ le respondió una voz en su cabeza, al momento que ella se paraba muy difícilmente y mientras unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos no de tristeza sino de dolor

Hirai….shin… no…. Jutsu - pronuncio Akari lentamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció del lugar donde estaba sin dejar rastro alguno

"_5 HORAS DESPUES CON NARUTO"_

El equipo del sonido había llegado a kiri, itachi les había mostrado su nuevo hogar, una enorme casa de 2 pisos, con 4 habitaciones, en estos momentos tayuyá y Karin se encontraban descansando mientras que el rubio y el uchiha estaban en la torre del mizukage.

Lo que me estas diciendo itachi es que necesitas que les de asilo a este niño y a su equipo durante un tiempo como ninjas de kiri? - pregunto el mizukage

Así es, necesito tenerlos en un buen lugar mientras regreso con akatsuki, ya estuve bastante tiempo lejos de ellos, necesito arreglar unos asuntos - respondió el uchiha, sin mostrar expresiones en su rostro y mirando por la ventana

De acuerdo, lo hare con la condición de que ellos, sirvan como verdaderos shinobis y hagan misiones para esta aldea, - dijo el kage, recibiendo unos papeles a manos de naruto, los cuales eran los "currículos" de misiones de el, tayuyá y Karin

Trato hecho, pero si cumpliremos con misiones de esta aldea, quiero que tengamos una paga como tal - exclamo el uzumaki viendo de reojo al líder de kiri, - Jajaja, me agrada tu actitud niño, a partir de ahora tu y tus compañeras serán el equipo "_Arashi" _a petición de itachi, no tendrán un jounin como líder, tu comandaras a tu grupo, - respondió el mizukage, dando la seña de que eso era todo y podían retirarse

"_CON TAYUYA Y KARIN"_

Ambas pelirrojas se estaban peleando los cuartos puesto que uno de ellos, tenia acceso directo a la habitación que seria para naruto, mientras que otra se encontraba frente a la habitación del rubio y la restante se ubicaba en el 1er piso- ni lo sueñes Karin, yo tendré este cuarto - dijo tayuyá amenazando a la chica de anteojos con una kunai

Vamos inténtalo, quiero verte intentarlo! - respondió esta con una actitud altanera, en ese momentos tayuyá lanzo la kunai por simple enojo, y en lugar de darle a Karin, la kunai salió rompiendo una ventana de la casa y a los pocos segundos regreso en dirección opuesta clavándose a unos centímetros de la flautista - Mas cuidado idiota - se escucho la voz de una mujer en las afueras de la casa, ante esto tayuyá se sonrojo por vergüenza mientras Karin se carcajeaba de risa

Jajá vamos ambas sabemos que solo ases esto por lo que ocurrió hace 2 noches - dijo Karin

"_FLASHBACK"_

El equipo de naruto se encontraba acampando en el bosque, cada quien en su tienda de acampar o al menos eso se creía, itachi estaba durmiendo, kage Bunshins de naruto estaban cuidando los alrededores para evitar problemas, pero el original se encontraba en su tienda besando a Karin, mientras sigilosamente tayuyá espiaba la escena

Sabes cuanto te quiero naruto - decía la pelirroja de lentes, al momento que el rubio le besaba el cuello - yo también Karin, no creí sentir algo como esto - respondió naruto con su tono habitual de comprensión y cariño el cual Asia que Karin lo adorara mas, tras unos minutos el rubio se quito la camisa y continuo besando a la pelirroja, después le quito la blusa a esta y le comenzó a acariciar las piernas lentamente,

La pelirroja muy sensualmente sabía lo que naruto quería así que empezó a quitarse el short que traía, para excitar más al uzumaki, claro que tenia ropa interior debajo

Espera naruto, quiero ….. Quiero que sea en un momento especial - dijo Karin, recostándose en el pecho del rubio para evitar que el le quitara el sostén

Si así lo quieres, como tú desees - termino el rubio abrasándola y dándole un beso en el cachete, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado cuando estaba con Karin se sentía como su viejo yo

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Esa ves evite "compartir" ese momento por que se que tu quieres a naruto, pero si no te apresuras te aseguro… que la próxima ves, me asegurare que nada interrumpa esa situación - termino Karin dirigiéndose a la habitación que estaba frente a la del uzumaki, esto dejo un tanto confundida a la flautista, pero feliz por que ahora tenia la habitación que conectaba con la de naruto

"_CON KAKASHI"_

El ninja que copia se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, pensando en las nuevas ordenes que le habían dado, - _así que sakura será entrenada un tiempo por anko, sasuke al parecer desapareció, mmmm…. Y con naruto a lado de akatsuki mi equipo se desintegro nuevamente -_ al saber todo esto el hokage le había dado al hatake la orden de dejar su trabajo como sensei e ir en busca de tsunade, acompañado de jiraiya.

Parece que ya tienes todo listo no? - pregunto el sabio pervertido apareciendo en una nube de humo

Si,… sabia que este equipo se desintegraría como todos pero… no creí que….

Se repitiera la historia? - pregunto jiraiya mirando fijamente al peligris

No pensé que pasara esto, y mucho menos con naruto, el siempre mostraba su sonrisa y trataba de hacer las cosas bien por mucho que lo despreciaran, y ahora esta en el bando equivocado -menciono kakashi levantando su mochila del suelo, tras unos instantes de silencio ambos decidieron partir, tenían 2 misiones que cumplir, traer a tsunade y a kushina,

Al parecer Akari había enviado una carta dándole instrucciones al hokage de que kakashi y jiraiya buscaran a tsunade, pero secretamente envió otra al par, diciendo que tenían que ir por kushina, quien ya estaba constante de todo esto

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bueno eso fue todo ojala les haya gustado, espero que deje comentarios hasta la prox. Y perdón por no actualizar estuve muy ocupado jeje

_**Arashi = **_** tormenta **

**Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)**

Gran bola de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón que arrasa todo lo que encuentra.

**Hyoton Minari:**

Esta técnica consiste en poder mandar ondas de hielo desde tus espadas de hielo

**Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki (Bandada de Golondrinas)**  
El ninja crea golondrinas de hielo que van directas hacia al enemigo, clavándose en su cuerpo.

Hibashiri (Jutsu del Fuego Andante)

El ninja creara grandes corrientes de fuego que rodearan al enemigo y lo envestirán. Este fuego puede hacerse más poderoso con la introducción de viento de un ataque de elemento de viento.

Kousen Aurora [Jutsu del Rayo Boreal]

Con este Jutsu creas un potente rayo con el color de la aurora boreal con el cual arrasas con tu enemigo y con gran fuerza.

**Katon** **Fushichou no Jutsu (Ave Fénix en Llamas)**

Sale fuego en forma de Fénix de la boca del shinobi que se lanza hacia el enemigo.

**Suishou no Jutsu – [Jutsu Cristalización] **

El oponente usara su habilidad para cristalizar las moléculas del entorno para cristalizar cualquier objeto a su alrededor, desde los elementos hasta todo los objetos físicos.

**Shouton Suishouheki Hachi Na Jin (Pared De Cristal De Ocho Posiciones)  
**El ninja crea un octágono de cristal el cual es capas de proteger de cualquier cosa lo que tenga en el interior, puede retener lo que se encuentre dentro de el incluso un Bijuu pero este será por poco tiempo, incluso puede usarse como un aumentador de ataques elementales.

**Katon Ki no Jutsu (Torbellino de Fuego)**

De la boca del shinobi sale una gran cantidad de fuego que poco a poco va creando un torbellino de fuego de una altura de cuatro metros.

**Hyouton: Yukidan no Jutsu**  
El ninja exhala una pequeña ráfaga de nieve de su boca a gran velocidad, congelando temporalmente lo que toca.

**Youton: youkyuu no jutsu (elemento lava: esfera de lava):**

Lanzas desde su espada una gran esfera de lava, que derrite al contacto, pero antes de derretirse explota. 


End file.
